Transformers and Winx Club! Movie 2!-Revenge of the Fallen!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: It's been 2 years since Mission City, Snowstar has moved out of the Witwicky's, and lives at NEST with her birth Parents while Sam is off to collage. But, things are put on hold when everything takes a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. The rest of the summary is in the story.
1. 1: Beginning!

**_1: Beginning!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _Now this is the second installment of my Transformers and Winx Club story. And this time Bloom, Aisha, Stella, and Tecna will have a more active roll then in the first one._** _ **Anyways, onto the d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar_** _ **Pax**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 2 years since Mission City, Snowstar has moved out of the Witwicky's, and lives at NEST with her birth Parents while Sam is off to collage. But, things are put on hold when everything takes a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Snowstar prove to herself and to others that she is Prime material even with everything she's been through? Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

...My Line...

 _Earth birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns._

 _Our worlds have meet before._ _-_ Optimus Prime

...My Line...

" _Ding a-ling_ ," a voice of the com said. " _Come out and get your ice cream_."

" _Any bad robot out there is about to get an ass-whopping_ ," another voice stated.

"Oi, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, shut up and keep the fragging pit quiet," a 22-year-old white haired growled into her ear piece from inside a jet. "For Primus fragging sakes!"

...My Line...

 _For the last two years, an advanced team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command._

...My Line...

" _Acrees, get ready to launch_ ," a male voice stated over the PA.

"We're locked and loaded," one of the Acrees informed as holograms appeared a set of bikes.

...My Line...

 _Together, we form an alliance with the humans and Fairies, a secret, but brave squad of soldiers and Earth Fairies._

...My Line...

Snowstar looked at Lennox as she sat with some of the Winter Warrior Fairies under her command as her Mother was making sure that the alliance that they have with the normal humans and the Autobots remained strong.

"Alright, listen up," Lennox spoke. "China's cover story on this is a 'toxic spill'. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemies contact in 8 months. We gotta make sure that this one does not get out into the public eye, so keep it tight." He then looked at the three groups of Earth Fairies. "Snowstar where going to need your group in the air to act as look outs for us."

"Got it Lennox," she told him before she stood up. "MAGIC WINX! BLOOMIX!" In a flash of light and twirling. Snowstar stood before her group of Fairies and the soldiers in her new Fairy form. Her new form outfit was an one off the shoulder sleeve sparkly icy blue one piece suite that is combined with a pair of matching thin 5" heel boots while silver string designs ran over her legs as an upper thigh length sparkly winter's green skirt over it completed the look and around her neck is a silver snowflake choker. On her wrist was a blue-green ice shaped bracelet that looked like it was made of Dragon scales and her snow white hair was pulled into a half ponytail by a silver ribbon hair clip. Upon Snowstar's back were a pair of sparkly icy blue, winter's green, and silver mixed Fairy wings that are in a diamond like shape. And to complete the whole look was a winter's green tiara that has an icy blue stone in the middle upon her brow. "Snowstar, Fairy of Winter!"

...My Line...

 _A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt what remains of our Decepticon foes hiding in different countries around the globe. -_ Optimus Prime

...My Line...

Once reaching the area all Earth Fairies minus Snowstar took to the air.

"Alright, Ironhide," Major William Lennox spoke as he got out of the GMC and then patted it's hood. "We've got echoes. They're close. Steal stocks 2 O'clock."

At that the GMC transformed into the Weapons Specialist of the Autobots, who sniffed the air, once the soldiers that were in the truck bed was out.

"He's here," he informed. "I smell 'im."

"Snowstar get into the air to provide cover," Lennox ordered. "Slow it down if it manages to get away."

The young Fairy nodded her head before she then took the air, but Snowstar made sure to remain close to the soldiers as she followed.

"It's close," Graham told them. "It's getting closer."

Epps came to a stop as he held up an energon detector.

" _Oh no_ ," he breathed.

" _What have you got_?" asked Lennox.

" _Thermal ripple_ ," was the answer he got.

" _Right, everybody, be steady_ ," the Major told them over the comms. " _We're right on top of it_." Just as he said that the things started to transform which had Snowstar staring at it in shock as it was taller then her Father and he's the tallest Autobot of all, but a group of Earth Fairies and her reacted quickly to block the steal stacks from harming the solders. " _Eagle niner_."

"Enchanted Snowstorm!"

"Enchanted Winter!"

"Enchanted Hail!"

"Winter's Chill!" Snowstar yelled as she unleashed her magic while the soldiers all open fire on the thing.

" _Panther 1, requesting fire mission now_!"

The soldiers all continued to open fire at the thing in front of them as the Earth Fairies tried to put the thing on ice by combining their magic together, however, the Decepticon destroyed the helicopters and shot down a few Fairies from the sky. SnowStar followed the Decepticon as it took to the freeway and started to tear things up.

"Winter's Ice!" she shouted as she aimed for it's bottom tire.

The Decepticon, however, managed to dodge the attack by moving into the on coming lane and continued to ever time Snowstar launched an attack at it.

" _Air support; we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now_!" Epps shouted into his earpiece.

"Cyclone nine-eight, final attack hitting one two zero," Air support replied. "Clear drop in five, four, three, two, one."

Looking up into the air, the young Fairy Guardian watched as her Father jumped from the plane and transformed mid-air.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit," he informed his team as he cut the lines for his parachute and transformed back into his truck form allowing the white haired 22-year-old fly up as he opened his door. "Details?"

"His armor is barely damaged as our guys didn't have enough time to do anything to him," she reported. "He took down the choppers before they could even make a signal dent in him, but his is slightly covered a bit in ice from my Warrior Fairies combined magic and it has slowed him down a bit, however, it's not enough."

"Okay, Snowstar, try and distract him," he ordered. "And if you can continued with freezing him, but go for his wheels."

"You got it, Dad," she told him before flying out his door.

Snowstar picked up speed as she went after the Decepticon.

"Winter's Deadly Embrace!"

For the third time that night, Snowstar unleashed her magic at the big ass Decepticon and finally managing to freeze the top tire before she created a sword made of ice and took it out. She then flew up high just before her Father transformed and jumped on top of the thing.

"Pull over," he ordered while shooting the Decepticon's head as Snowstar once again used her ice sword took take an arm off before throwing into his bottom tire making it deflate.

The Decepticon cry out as both Optimus and him went crashing over to the edge of the bridge just as the soldiers and the rest of the Fairies come up to them.

"Punk Ass Decepticon," growled Ironhide as he walked up with Optimus.

"Any last words?" asked Optimus.

"This is not your planet to rule," the Decepticon answered. "The Fallen shall rise again!"

"That doesn't sound good," Epps stated.

"Not today," Optimus growled before loading his cannon and shooting the Decepticon in the head, killing him.

Snowstar flew up to set on her Father's shoulder so she could rest her wings for a bit before looking.

"How about next time, shot first and ask questions later?" she asked with worry in her voice making Optimus to look at her from the corner of his optics, but she noticed an odd look in them. "Is something wrong, Dad?"

"I'm not sure," he answered her. "But, what Demolisher said has me worried."

"Self filling prophecies," she sighed. "Dear Magic, how I hate them."

A few of the soldier laughed while Optimus smiled at her before they all headed for the Airships.

...My Line...

"Morning Star," Sam greeted as as the white haired 22-year-old, who had used a magical portal to return the states from China, walked into the Witwicky home.

"Morning Sammy," she returned the greeting while getting an apple and putting some bread into the toaster. "So I'm going to be sending a bit of the morning with Bumblebee, but I will help you with loading up for collage. Though I won't be able to go with you as NEST has a meeting with Regent Queen Nebula, Princess Roxy, my Mother, and General Morshower later today."

"Alright," he stated.

Snowstar rolled her eyes before she finished off her quick breakfast and then headed out back for the garage. She found Bumblebee setting there playing some music which had her giggling in amusement and upon hearing her giggle, a pair of blue optics snapped to her and Bumblebee gave a happy chirp before he transformed down and activating his holoform that the whole Autobot team had gotten three months after Mission City, two years ago. The young Autobot Scout's holoform has neck length messy sunny blonde hair that has black highlights running through it with his side bangs framing his light sunkissed face, a build that was of a football quarterback, and baby blue eyes. The holoform looked to be around 22 to 24-years-old.

"Hey, Bumblebee," she greeted as she walked forward and into her boyfriend's arms of two years.

"Beautiful," he greeted right back in his British accent making the white haired Fairy wonder why he could talk in his holoform, but not in his bi-pedal. "Did the mission in China go well?"

"Not as well as it could have," she answered with a sigh. "Dad's worried about something the Decepticon Demolisher told him."

Bumblebee looked at her for a bit before placing a kiss upon her brow.

"What did the Decepticon said?" he asked her.

"He said that the Fallen shill rise again," was her answer as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The young Autobot narrowed his eyes at that, but didn't say anything as he just held her closer while running his fingers through her hair that had grown out more and was now to her knees in length making the young Pax looked up at him with a smile before placing her lips upon his own. The Scout and the Fairy have been secretly dating for about a year and half with no one, but Jazz knowing about them. However, Snowstar knew that Mikaela had a suspicion about the two of them, but that was it.

"SNOWSTAR!" they heard Sam yelled for her.

Letting out a sigh, Snowstar moved back a bit and locked her eyes with his while giving a smile that he returned. Bumblebee then leaned down and placed a kiss upon her lips before allowing her leave the garage to help Sam.

...My Line...

"Come on, let's go!" Ron yelled. "All hands on deck!" SnowStar rolled her eyes as she walked inside of the house. "Frankie, Mojo, out!" Her icy blue fox Fairy pet flew after the Winter Fairy. "Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule!"

The two males walked outside with boxes in their arms.

"Slow down, Dad," Sam called out. "Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh?" The young adult cackled in amusement. "Did you rent the room out?"

"No, I got other ideas for your room and it rhymes with 'home theater'.," answered Ron with a cackle.

Sam walked back inside where SnowStar was waiting for him when they both heard sobbing so they looked in the direction that it was coming from and saw Judy with tears streaming down her face.

"Look what I found?" she asked as she held up two pair of baby boots. A blue pair and a green pair. "It's your little baby booties."

"Aw, Ma," Sam sighed. as he walked over to his Mother, who pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair while still sobbing.

"Oh, my baby bootie babies," she cried. "You can't go."

Just then Ron walked in and gave Sam an incredulous look.

"You see this, Dad?" asked Sam. "This is how your suppose to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself, okay?"

"Yeah, my heard bleeds for you, pal," Ron said. "Collage, bummer."

Snowstar snirked in amusement before moving to help Ron with some of the boxes.

"You have to come home for every holiday," she told him while whipping away her tears. "Not just the big ones. You have to come home for Halloween."

"Well, I can't come home for Halloween, Ma," Sam informed her.

"Well, then we'll come to you," Judy stated still crying making Sam's eyes widen.

"You're not coming."

"No, we're not going to anywhere," Ron told her.

"We'll dress up," Judy went on. as the two males tried to speak over her. "We'll be in costumes. You'll never know it's us."

"You can't do that, Mom," Sam stated softly.

"Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud?" asked Ron as he let out a sigh. "Come on, go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month long trip. Come on, chop, chop!" Ron clapped his hands together as Judy then let Sam go and walked towards the door. "Let's go. March, young lady."

And then to both Sam's and Snowstar's horror Ron slapped Judy on her ass making the young Pax to gag while Sam groaned.

"Dad."

"I love it when you call me 'young lady', you dirt old man," Judy giggled.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Ron teased her.

"Dad, dad, dad, whoa!" Sam shouted.

"What the frig!?" the white haired 22-year-old asked. "For the love of Primus, I see enough of that form my birth parents, so I don't need to see it from my adoptive parents!"

Sam looked at her even more horrified though a little bit confused before he looked back at his Father.

"What?" Ron asked them both though he looked amused by what Snowstar said.

"We're watching what your doing, Dad," Sam answered in disgust. "It's not a rap video."

"It's like a coach thing," Ron told him.

"That was a really creepy move just now, Pa," Snowstar stated making him shrug and walk over to Sam.

"Look," he told them. "You know, your Mother and I are really proud of you both," he told them as Mojo and Frankie jumped onto the couch. "Your the first Witwicky to ever go to collage." He then looked over the young Fairy. "And your off saving not only Earth, but the Magic Dimension."

"Now I'm crying again!" they heard Judy yelled. "This sucks!"

"Your going to be ok, Ma!" Sam called out.

"You know, it's just going to be, you know, hard for her to accept that her babies are all grown up, you know?" he asked them as he looked like he was tearing up as well. "Going out to handle the world on their own."

"You okay, Pop?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," he answered before looking over to see Mojo and Frankie doing stuff on the couch making Snowstar to groan. "Mojo no dominating Frankie! Get the hell off the couch, you filthy beast!"

"Wow," breathed Sam.

"You'll a lot of that in collage, too," Ron informed Sam to which Snowstar rolled her eyes.

The white haired Fairy walked up to her old where she still had some things left to pack for her move into the NEST base. So she used her magic to quickly finish packing before shrinking the suite case to make it easier to carry and after putting them in her pocket, she walked out of her room and over to Sam's. Just as she entered, she saw a piece of the Cube fall from Sam's hoodie that he wearing in Mission City.

"Wait, hold on a second," Sam said into his phone.

" _I guess, we're not breaking up_ ," Mikaela told him. " _I'll be over in twenty_."

"'Kaela, I think a sliver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt," Sam muttered into the phone as he picked it up to look at it while Hoshibi walked over to him.

" _Sam_?" she asked.

Than to the white haired fairy's and the young Witwicky's surprise, the sliver sparked making Sam to drop it and it fell through the floor.

"There's a fire!" Sam yelled as the kunoichi ran out of the room. "Aah, dad, we got a fire!"

"PA!" she yelled. "THERE'S A FIRE." She ran into the kitchen only to come to stop and stare in shock at what was in front of her. "Oh fragging pit." In the kitchen were small Cybertronian and they all had the red eyes of the Decepticons. "Son of a Mother loving Glitch!" She than took off running when they noticed her and headed back up stairs to Sam's room. "SAM!" She quickly closed the door behind her. "We have to get out of here right now!" Sam looked at her before going to open the door to her horror. "NO SAM!"

The young Witwicky let out a scream when he noticed the small Decepticons before the two of them climbed out of the window and onto the ledge underneath it before they jumped off it and onto the ground in a tuck and roll.

"What is all the racket?" asked Ron as he came around the corner before seeing exactly what they were from. "Sam?

"Dad!" Sam yelled as they ran.

"What was that?" the older Witwicky asked again as they all quickly hide behind the water fountain as they were being shot at.

"That's the whole slagging kitchen!" Snowstar yelled.

"Oh my..."

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam screamed.

"JAZZ!"

A yellow Camaro drove out of the garage while a silver Porsche Pontiac drove up from around the corner and both transformed before they started to shoot at the small Decepticons, however, to Snowstar's horror both shot at Sam's bedroom and destroyed it, but it killed the rest of them.

"Call 911!" Ron yelled as he rushed over to Judy.

"Bumblebee!" Sam yelled while the white haired Fairy went over to her Guardian, who her Father had assigned when she started to move out of the Witwicky home.

"Jazz, return to base and let them know about what happened," she ordered.

Jazz nodded before transforming back into his alt-form and driving off.

"Get back into the garage," ordered Sam. "Go!" Bumblebee looked at Sam confused while shrugging. "I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage quietly, please."

" _Whatever_ ," Bee played through the radio as he walked towards the garage looking annoyed.

"Get in the garage," Sam ordered again. "NOW!" Bee crouched down and threw a broken piece of house out of the way and crawled back into the garage making angry chirps as Sam looked over at the young Pax. "Please go and sort that out?"

Snowstar moved towards the garage though she throw a glare at Sam while using her magic to put up a troupe.

"Bumblebee," she quietly said as she walked in.

" _Beautiful_ ," he greeted before her to his chest plates making her giggling.

"Sorry that Sam yelled at you," she told him.

She felt her spark break a little at Bee's sad chirp.

" _I messed up_."

Snowstar never felt let like hitting Sam before until now as Bee's optics grew sad.

"You were doing your job, Bee," she told softly. "Alright, granted you and Jazz both destroyed most of the house, but you did your job." She put a kiss on his cheek plates. "So don't worry about it, Okay?"

The yellow and black Autobot chirped before looking up with a deer caught in the headlights look as Sam and Mikaela walked inside.

"Yeah, you know your in trouble," Sam told him making the blue eyes of the Winter Fairy to narrow.

"He's still having voice problems?" Mikaela asked.

Bumblebee nodded his head while Snowstar looked at him sadly.

"He's playing it up," stated Sam making the white haired 22-year-old to slap his arm. "Bee, I want to talk to you about the collage thing, okay?"

Snowstar glanced at Sam with glowing angry blue eyes as she couldn't believe that he didn't say anything sooner.

" _I'm so excited_ ," the radio played as Bee danced around. " _And I just hide it_."

"Hey, I'm not taking you with me," Sam called out over the music.

The radio cut off and Bumblebee expression became sad while he let out a groan.

"I'll gonna wait outside, okay?" asked Mikaela before she left.

"I meant to tell you about this earlier," Sam went on. "It's just that, you know...Here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I know, and if it were up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, Bee. Look. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my Dad's garage. I mean, your suffocating in here. You deserve better then this." Bee looked away sadly while the 22-year-old looked up at him with sadden look in her eyes. "This is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder." Bee continued to look away. "Can you just look at me, please?" He gently turned Bumblebee's face towards him. "Come on, big guy. Look, the guardian thing is done. Okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to collage and I can't do that with you."

Snowstar looked at him with wide eyes while Bumblebee stated to cry.

"Out Sam," growled the young Pax.

"Snow..."

"Get out!" she yelled. "You could have told him this a month ago, but you left it till now!" Sam backed up away from her. "Just get out before I do something that I'm going to regret." Sam let out a sigh before he walked out of the garage leaving behind Snowstar and Bumblebee. With a sigh, the white haired Fairy turned around to look at Bumblebee. "Bee, sweetspark, let's head to base, huh?" Blue optics looked at her with a bit more brightness to them. "See, there's a bright side to this. We'll get to see each other more often and everything."

Bumblebee let out a happy chirp before transforming down and opening his passenger door from her while his holoform appeared in the drivers seat. With a smile, Snowstar climbed in, leaned over, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and sat back as Bee put the seat belt on her, himself before taking off.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for Bumblebee to reach Diego Garcia, Snowstar stepped out of the young scout as the soldiers returned from the mission.

" _Autobot Twins, report to hanger three_!"

Not even paying them any attention, the Fairy of Winter walked towards Lennox, who had gone to meet up with a suited man.

"Director Galloway, what an honor," he stated though Snowstar could tell it was anything but. "I'd love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified list."

"I am now," Galloway told him as he slammed a paper into his chest. "Presidential order, Major." Narrowing her eyes at the man's back, the two of them followed. "I've got a massage for you classified space buddies. You guys made a mess of Shanghai."

"Alright, so this is where we communicate with JCS and Tonga and this serves as the Autobots hanger," Will informed.

Snowstar smiled as her Father backed up a bit.

"Secure link to JCS and Tonga is up, Major!"

Both Snowstar and Will walked up the steps to the computers.

"General, Regent Queen Nebula, Princess Roxy, Lady Mackenzie," Lennox greeted.

"General, Regent Queen Nebula, Princess Roxy, Mother," Snowstar greeted next.

" _Will, Snowstar, we saw the Shanghai op_ ," the General stated. " _We had a rough day out there_."

"Yes Sir," agreed Will and Snowstar.

"We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief," Will informed them. "Now with your permission, we can't let you see him, but Snowstar and I would like you to hear from the Leader of the Autobots."

" _Proceed_ ," all four agreed.

They all watched as Optimus transformed while Epps talked to Galloway, who was looking up at the Leader in shock and awe.

"General, Regent Queen Nebula, Princess Roxy, Lady Mackenzie, our alliance has countermanded 6 Decepticons incursions this year, each on a different continent," Optimus told them. "They're clearing searching around the world for something, but last night's come with a warning."

" **The Fallen shill rise again**."

" _The Fallen_?" asked Roxy in worried tone. " _Meaning what_?"

"Origin unknown," Optimus answered her. "The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with it's destruction."

"Excuse me!" Galloway yelled up to them. "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

Both Mother and Daughter shared an annoyed look before looking back.

"Director Galloway, our Natural Security advisor," stated Will with a roll of his eyes. "The President just appointed him liaison."

" _Well, I guess I didn't get that memo_ ," the General stated. " _What about you, your Majesty, your Highness, Milady_?"

" _We also didn't get the memo_ ," Nebula answered for all three of them.

"Forgive the interruption General, your Majesty, your Highness, Milady," Galloway said though they all could tell that he wasn't sorry about. "Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier."

Snowstar leaned over to Lennox while she watched the man.

"Can I hit him if he does something that I don't like?" she asked quietly.

Lennox looked at her in amusement.

"Your going to hit him anyways," he stated instead of answering.

A smirk came to her face as it was his way of giving her the go ahead.

"Excuse me," Galloway continued. "Excuse me, soldier." Galloway came to a stop next to Lennox. "Um...After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." The blue eyed fairy stared at the man as if she had never never seen any one like him before while he turned to the Prime. "Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," the Prime told him. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But, who are you to judge what's best for us?" asked the Director

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years," stated Will.

"We've shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together," added Epps.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk," Director Galloway rudely told him.

"Don't tempt me," growled Epps as he looked up at Optimus.

"Will, mind if I borrow your gun?" Snowstar asked as she glared at the suited man with anger.

"Easy," Optimus told Epps before looking at the Winter Fairy. "Snowstar, you know that we don't harm humans."

The white haired girl crossed her arms with a pout while Lennox looked at her amused.

"And the, ah, newest members of your team," Galloway went on as if nothing happened. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

The white haired 22-year-old leaned over to Lennox.

"Do you think anyone would be upset if I made Galloway disappear?" she asked in a whisper.

Lennox snirked and was about to answer, but when Optimus looked over at them with a stern look that had them both gave him looks of apology.

" _Let me stop you right there, Mr Galloway_ ," the General finally spoke up. " _It was vetoed right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox, Princess SnowStar Pax of Earth's Winter Fairies, and their teams has always been above reproach_."

"Be that as it may, General, but it is the position of the President that when our Natural Security is at stake...no one is above reproach," Galloway stated making Nebula and Roxy to growl while Mackenzie looked around to send him to the moon. "Now what do we know so far? We know that the enemies leader, classified NBE 1 AKA Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Luarentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full time submarine surveillance. We also know that they only remaining peace of your alien Allspark in locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure navel bases in the world." Snowstar could only stare wide eyed at him in shock. "And since no one can seem tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one real conclusion. You! The Autobots! Their here to hunt you! What's here on Earth to hunt besides that?" Lennox glanced at the young girl next to him to see that an angry look had darken her eyes. "The Fallen Shill Rise Again!? It sounds like to me that some things coming." The Major could see steam coming out of the young girl's ear. "So let me ask you something? If we ultimately conclude that that our Natural Security is best served by denying you asylum our Planet. Well, you leave? Peacefully?"

"Freedom is your right," answered Optimus. "If you should make that request, we shall honor it, but before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave...and your wrong?"

"That's a good question," whispered Will in agreement.

SnowStar looked over at Galloway with narrowed.

"And who are you to make such a demand anyways?" the young Fairy asked making everyone to look at her. "Cause the last time I check, the Earth Fairies were here longer then you humans, seeing as we were here during it's earlier years of life and thus the Planet belongs to us. So if anyone makes that kind of request then it well be Regent Queen Nebula or Princess Roxy." Her already darken eyes narrowed while darkening further. "And we have more right to ask YOU humans to leave Earth and allow only the humans already married to an Earth Fairy and those that are apart of NEST along with their own wife and child to remain here." She moved forward and got into Galloway's face. "And the only reason that a good part of the humans are still on this Planet is because of Princess Bloom of the Planet Domino. So...be graceful that she was sent here during the attack on her home world by the Ancestral Witches."

Everyone there stared at her in surprise while she ruffle and angrily pushed past Galloway to leave the hanger.

" _Way to go Galloway_ ," Roxy snorted. " _Way to piss off Snowstar off. Now I have to call in the rest of the Winxs to come calm her down." She rolled her eyes. "This is going to be fun to explain to her Best Friend, Princess Aisha of the Planet Andros_."

They all could hear the sarcasm in her voice and they all wondered what could be wrong with letting her friends know what happened so they can help with calming her down.

...My Line...

"Primus damn Galloway," growled the young Fairy as she kicked stone.

"Snowstar!" a voice from behind her called out.

Turning around, the 22-year-old saw her Father in his holoform walking towards her while his alt mode set nearby.

"Did that fool leave?" she asked him as he came to a stop in front of her making the Prime to let out a sigh.

"I know that your angry, but you need to control it," he told her.

Snowstar gave a slight woeful smile at that.

"Amusing how I'm a Winter Fairy and yet I can't control my temper while Bloom is the opposite of me in not only powers, but also temperament," she stated.

Optimus looked at her with a bit of understanding.

"You just need a bit more experience on controlling it that's all," he stated. "Now talking about your temper is not why I'm out here, sweetspark."

The white haired girl tilted her head in question.

"Then what is, Dad?"

Letting out a sigh, the Autobot Leader's blue eyes meet a matching pair.

"It's time for you to start learning about being a part of the Prime Dynast," he answered.

Snowstar looked a bit surprised, but if she was being honest with herself then she had seen it coming as she had learned, thanks to the Cybertron Lessons that she got from Ratchet, that her Father is the last one to bare the name Prime with her being next in line for the name. So with a nod of her head, the two of them headed over to his alt mode to head to his office to start the lessons.


	2. 2: Megatron's Return! Dear Primus!

**_2: Megatron's Return! Dear Primus!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar_** _ **Pax**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 2 years since Mission City, Snowstar has moved out of the Witwicky's, and lives at NEST with her birth Parents while Sam is off to collage. But, things are put on hold when everything takes a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Snowstar prove to herself and to others that she is Prime material even with everything she's been through? Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

...My Line...

After the first lesson with her Father, Snowstar sat in the passenger set of Bumblebee as his holoform 'drove' his alt mode towards Sam's collage cause Optimus wished to speak with him. However, once they reached they reached the building that he was inside of, the white haired Fairy let out a growl under breath having talked to Mikaela earlier that day for the meeting and was told that they had a webcam date, but to find out that he was at a frat party really pissed her off.

"Stay here, Bee," she told him. "I'll go find Sam and bright him out even if I have to drag him out kicking and screaming." Bumblebee shivered when he heard the anger in his girlfriend's voice before she got out, closed the door, and leaned in to talk to him. "If I'm not out in 15 minutes then I want you to do what ever you have to get his aft out here or if I comm. you."

"You got it, sweetspark," Bumblebee agree with a smile.

The blue eyed 22-year-old winked at him before walking off towards the party allowing her hips swing. Letting out a sigh, the Autobot laid his head back as he thoughts went to the outfit she had put on before they left the base together and she knew that what she does to him as he had caught her smirking. Looking at the clock on the dash board, he saw that only about a minute went back so he settled down to wait last 14 minutes.

...My Line...

The white haired girl let lose a growl as every male was eyes her like she was a piece of candy and she was now glad that she had listened to both Optimus and Jazz. She was wearing a waist length blue leather jacket over a sleeveless, firm fitting, white tank top and a winter's green leather belt that she was using to held up a pair of hip hugging black skinny jeans that is tucked into a pair of mid-calf length, thick 4" silver boots. She, of course, completed the look with holding her hair up into high ponytail using a light blue ribbon and with her necklace around her neck like always. She also had on light eye makeup that made her unusual bright blue eyes even more bright.

However, she was still stared by the boys in the party with lust and it made her feel uncomfortable while making her wish that Bumblebee's holoform came in with her. She looked around the place for Sam when one of the drunken male got in her way as she was walking through.

"Well, hello there," he slurred with what he thought was a seductive smile.

"And goodbye," the fairy said.

As she goes to walk away, she was grabbed by the male and pulled into him.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked angrily.

Snowstar let out a growl before she grabbed a hold of his wrist, twisted it, and spun around him while holding his arm behind him.

"One, to get away from you," she snarled. "Two, I have a boyfriend, who I love more then my life. And three, don't touch me again. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes," he cried in pain.

She let him go before once again walking away and this time the males kept away from her while the females were in awe. It didn't take Guardian Fairy long to find Sam over by some refreshment table with some blonde trump in his lap.

"What the fragging pit are you doing Samuel?" she asked as she walked over to them with a glare.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the blonde asked as they looked at her.

"No, I'm a friend, who can kick your whore aft," she answered with her arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow. "I need you to come with me, Sam." All the young Witwicky did was shake his head and month to her to go away along with that he didn't want her there. "If you come with me now then I'll have use to majors that can get you in trouble with the frat boys, Samuel." However, Sam just looked away from her as if thinking that there no way for her to such a thing. "Suit yourself, but don't say that I didn't warn you." She then turned around and walked away while reaching up to the bluetooth in her ear. "Do it Bumblebee."

Just then car alarms started to go off just as Snowstar made it outside of the building and with a smirk she strutted up to the young Scout's alt mode, who was parked on the grass and making as much noise as possible. She had just came to a stop next to the yellow and black Autobot when Sam came running outside looking worried and freaked out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

" _Houston, we have a problem_ ," the radio played.

"What is it?"

"Freshman!" one of the frat boys yelled making Sam to look over.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"That your car in our bushes?" the frat boy asked.

"No, there's a-there's a friend of mine, he just went to, ah, to get you a tighter shirt," answered the young Witwicky.

"There isn't a tighter shirt!" the frat boy's friend called out as the two idiots fist bumped. "Now how about I park my foot in your ass?"

"How about I shove a pole up you're own aft instead?" asked the young fairy. "And anyways, it's my boyfriend's car." Sam looked at her surprised as she lied. "He was interested in the collage life so I thought I'd show him." She crossed her arms again. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, well, hello sweet thing," the frat boy said with a smirk making Sam to look at him as if he had grown a second head. "How about you and I get to know each other?"

"I don't think so," Snowstar answered. "I'm not a cheater and I happen to be happy with my military boyfriend."

Sam still didn't know why she was lying the way she was, but he was glad that she was.

"Well, I don't see him around here," he stated as he walked towards her.

The young Witwicky let out a sigh as Bumblebee's holoform appeared from the shadows of the tree and moved to stand behind the white haired 22-year-old with his arms wrapped around her while glaring at the boy.

"If you come anywhere near my girlfriend then I will fragging kill you," the young Autobot growled before he helped the young fairy into his alt mode.

Now the young human male was confused as all hell wondering why his guardian was getting in on it, but than thought that he was only protecting her as Jazz wasn't there.

"We'll back it up right now," Sam sighed as he got into the driver set as Bumblebee was sitting in the back with Snowstar.

"You have-whoa-ho, you have a ride?" some guy said as he walked up to them. "Bro, why are you holding out on us?"

"I've only known you 17 hours," groaned Sam

"This is gonna really change our lives," the guy stated as he looked at the camaro. "You have no idea."

Both Bumblebee and Snowstar were cuddling in the backseat together while sharing kisses with smiles on their faces before their heads snapped up and over to the passenger side window.

"I love Camaros," the blonde from earlier said with a smile.

"Ah, no, I can't do this right now, okay?' asked Sam.

"Don't be a wimp," the girl stated as he got in.

"Oh God."

Two pairs of bright blue eyes narrowed at the tramp and Sam in anger as the young Witwicky drove off.

...My Line...

Bumblebee had to keep a tight hold on his white haired hot-tempered girlfriend so she didn't attack the other girl in the car.

"My first car was my Dad's 92 Z28," the blonde haired girl told him.

"Yeah?' asked Sam.

"Fuel injected," she informed him as she moved her dress up to show some leg. "The roar of the engine just tickles me."

Snowstar let out a growl while Bumblebee narrowed his eyes as he looked at the back of Sam's head.

"We shouldn't stare...I man, share stories with each other, at all," Sam told her.

The young Pax looked up at her Autobot boyfriend.

" **Do something, Sweetspark**?" she asked quietly in the Cybertronian language.

The blonde haired holoform nodded his head before the radio changed stations.

" _You cheatin' heart_."

Sam looked back at him in surprised and made a weird noise before hitting the radio which changed to play the shark theme song.

"Don't," scolded Sam as he hit it again. "Don't."

" _She's a super freak, a super freak, she's super freaky_."

SnowStar covered her mouth as a small giggle escaped.

"Is your radio broken?" the trump asked him.

"No, my concentration is," answered the Witwicky.

" **Keep going, baby** ," she whispered to Bumblebee with a smirk in place.

The said Autobot smirked as well before pulling her closer and kissing her neck.

"We're not cheating," stated the girl. "Not yet." All of sudden the passenger set jerked forward and back again surprising both Sam and the girl. "Is something...wrong here?"

Then out of no where, the seat flew forward and the trump's forward meet the dashboard of the car getting more giggles from the snow white haired girl.

" _Owe_ ," the radio played.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Owe," she growled.

"I really don't know what to tell you," Sam told her. "This car has a lot of problems. A lot..." Snowstar fall into a fit of laughter when a greenish yellow liquid squirted out of the dashboard and all over the girl. "Oh. Oh! Oh, God! It's in my mouth!" They screeched to a stop. "Oh, are you okay?" The girl gave him a look at that. "I got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face!" Bumblebee smirked as the guardian fairy still laughed loudly in amusement while the girl got out of the car. "Hold on!" Sam got out of the car and watched as the girl walked away. "I...I'm so sorry!" He then turned around and looked at the Camaro. "What're you doing?"

"Well, for one, he was making sure that you didn't cheat on Mikaela and two, Dad wants to speak to you," the young Pax answered/informed as the Witwicky got back into the car.

With a roll of his eyes, the Camaro pulled back onto the road and drove towards a graveyard.

...My Line...

Snowstar didn't look amused to being in a graveyard, but smiled when she saw her Father standing nearby waiting for them. Sam's eyes narrowed as he got out of the car along with the young Pax and Bumblebee.

"You won't give me a day, huh?" asked Sam as he walked up to Optimus. "You won't give me a day in collage?"

"I am sorry Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen," stated Optimus making the 22-year-old's eyes to widen.

"Like what?" asked Sam sounding a little bit worried. "Like Decepticons stole it?"

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request," the Prime told them. "But, I'm here for your help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your Planet. Perhaps they are right."

"They're wrong, Dad," SnowStar stated.

"That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share," Optimus went on.

"This isn't my war," stated Sam.

"Not yet, but I fear that it would soon be," concluded the Prime. "Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole Generations gone."

"I know," Sam sighed. "And I...I want to help you. I do, but I'm not an alien ambassador, you know? I'm just a normal kid with normal problems." The young blue eyed Fairy stared at the young boy in shock. "I am where I'm suppose to be. I'm sorry. I...I really am."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing," informed Optimus.

"Your Optimus Prime," stated Sam as he walked away. "You don't need me."

"We do more then you know," sighed the Autobot Leader.

The Father/daughter duo watched as Bumblebee took Sam back to collage before the young Pax looked up at the Prime.

"Maybe Mikaela can help, Daddy," she suggested.

Optimus looked down at her with a gently look in his optics.

"You could be right," he agreed.

She watched as he transformed into his alt mode before opening the passenger door to which she climbed in and he drove off heading for the garage that Mikaela worked at with her Father.

...My Line...

"Snowstar, we're here," Optimus informed his sparkling as he pulled up to the garage.

With nod, the young Fairy got of the Semi and closed the door behind her.

"I'll see you back at the base, Dad," she told him before walking towards the door leading into the building.

The Prime watched as the younger snow white haired female walked inside before leaving as well.

...My Line...

"Damn brat," growled Snowstar once she was inside.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikaela as she walked inside right behind her. "Hi, Bones! Hi. Hi. Oh you're such a good boy. What a good boy, you are. Hey, Bones. You hungry?" The dark haired 19-year-old listened to her fellow female as she informed her about what happened at the graveyard when Optimus asked Sam for help and he turned the Autobot leader down. "What the hell?"

"I know," the Paz gasped. "Stupid, right?" Mikaela nodded her head in agreement. "Look, Mikaela, I know I'm going to be asking a lot, but would you speak for the Autobots?"

"Of course," was the immediate answered. "We owe the Autobots our lives and our planet's safety." She took the kunoichi's hands into her own. "Something that Sam and the government doesn't seem to get."

"Thank you," the 22-year-old told her with a smile on her face as she hugged the dark haired girl.

Mikaela smiled as she knew that the young Pax in front of her didn't want her guardian Jazz, her boyfriend Bumblebee, and her Father, Optimus Prime to be sent off planet.

"So, what do I have to do?" Mikaela asked. "What do I even wear?"

"Well..." just as Snowstar was about to answer the dark haired girl's phone rung.

"Yes, Samuel?" said girl asked once she answered making the Pax to raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date." There was a pause. "What? You finally hit puberty?" The young fairy let out a giggle. "Since what?" Stopping her giggling, the white haired girl watched her dark haired counter part. "Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine." Mikaela now looked worried as she glanced at the young kunoichi. "I'm not gonna touch it. Sam, it's fine. It's locked away. No one knows where it is."

"I do!" Snowstar heard as both girls looked at each other. "Ah-ha. You're hot, but you ain't too bright."

"Hold on," Mikaela told Sam as the two girl went to see, who was making all the noise, only to come upon a little Decepticon trying to get into the safe.

Thinking quickly Snowstar grabbed a pair of tongs which got the Minicon's attention and scaring the shit out of him that bot backed up allowing the young Pax to grab a hold of him by the neck.

"Is that the best you've got, huh?" the Minicon asked. "Is that the best you can do?"

"What are you going here, you little freak?" asked the white haired girl as she grabbed a torch and destroyed the Decepticon's optic with it.

"AH!" cried out the bot. "That was my optic, you crazy bitch!"

"You going to talk now?" asked Mikaela as the young Pax held up the torch.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the bot yelled. "I seek knowledge of the Cube. The Fallen demands me!"

'The Fallen again?' thought the young Fairy.

"What knowledge?" demanded the dark haired female.

"You got the shard. I need the shard, gimme the shard, I need the shard, gimme the shard, they're gonna whack me! I'm going to be dead without that shard!" He tried to push away from the desk, but Snowstar kept a good grip and slammed him against the table. "Easy Warrior Goddess. I'm just a little salvage-scrape drone."

"And we're your worst nightmare," growled the young Pax before she shoved him into a green metal box that Mikaela had kicked over to her and locked it.

Mikaela went back to her phone as the 22-year-old grabbed the box and headed outside. Once Mikaela made it outside, the two of them looked at each other before both got onto Mikaela's motorcycle and headed for the airport.

...My Line...

"And has any strangers given you anything suspicious to carry on today?" the man asked the two of them.

"Yeah, a live bomb!"

Snowstar slammed her foot down on top of the metal box and gave the guy a smile.

"No," she answered.

"Good," he said with a smile before allowing them to continue on.

...My Line...

"Thank you," Mikaela thanked the taxi driver as both her and Snowstar got out.

They looked up at the collage that Sam was attending before they looked at each other and then walked inside.

...My Line..

Mikaela let a smile appear on her face when they reached Sam's dorm room before walking in only for the both of them to stop and stare in shock at they saw.

"Sam?"

Said boy was laying on his bed kissing the blonde haired trump from the night before.

"Mikaela!" he breathed when the two of them pulled away.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the blonde asked.

"Uh-huh," mumbled Sam.

"Ex," Mikaela stated before leaving while Snowstar gave him a glare.

"Mikaela wait!" she called out before following with one last glare at Sam.

The young Pax placed an arm around Mikaela's shoulders as she offered her comfort, but the two of them stopped when they heard what sounded like a crash so with a look at each other, the two girls turned around and ran back to Sam's room. The two of them could only stare when they saw Sam was being strangled by the blonde haired trump's metal tongue.

"Sam, your bed buddy, Alice-" a boy spoke up as he walked towards the two girls only to stop and stare in surprised."Whoa! Whoa. whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

Sam let out a girly scream before Snowstar threw the box with the Minicon inside of it at the blonde only to miss her and it flew out the window. Once Sam was only his feet, all four of them took off running while closing the door behind them hoping to slow her down.

...My Line...

"Alright, come on!" Sam called out to them as they run up the stairs to the library.

"She's coming!"

The unknown male looked back and only started to move again when Sam made him.

"She's an alien robot!" Sam called out to him. "You gotta move."

"This real?" he asked confused.

"Just run!"

All four of them ran into the library and hide.

"Oh, my God!" the guy breathed. "Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!"

The white haired 22-year-old looked at him in disgust.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela whispered harshly.

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?" asked Sam.

"You were a victim?" asked the dark haired beauty. "Of what? Of what? Of what, a little 80 pound girl?"

SnowStar looked at Mikaela with a raised eyebrow as she wondered where she was cause the young Pax saw a Decepticon pretending to be an 80 pound girl.

"Of, of, of molestation," answered Sam. "It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!"

'What the frig?'

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth," Mikaela retorted angrily.

"I didn't! Look!"

"You did!"

"Oh, well you two just shut up!" Snowstar growled getting them to nod before she once again reached for the button.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe?" the other guy asked. "She did it? She went in there? All of her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!"

The young Pax looked grossed out when Sam really did throw up.

"Who are you?!" both girls asked him.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz, okay?" he asked. "I'm the key to this! The aliens, they want me cause of my sit."

"Really?" SnowStar asked sarcastically which got a nod from Leo. "Well, if that's true then we'll just hand you over to them."

Leo looked at her scared that she was serious while Mikaela looked amused before she pushed the button for the com. link with the Autobots.

:: _Dad, we have a problem_.::

:: _Snowstar, what's wrong_?:: Optimus asked.

:: _There's a Decepticon in Sam's school_ :: she answered him. :: _Had the unfortunate pleasure of running into it while Mikaela and I were on our way to talk to Sam_.::

:: _Why_?::

:: _Cause from what I was able to get from Sam's call to Mikaela was that he was seeing Cybertronian symbols_ :: she informed him.

:: _Get out of there_ :: Optimus told her.

:: _Trying to_ :: was her immediate reply.

:: _Just hold little lady_ :: Jazz spoke up over the com. :: _We're on our way_.::

"We need to get out of here," Snowstar told the three others. "Dad and the others on their way right now, but we must leave."

Just then the wall exploded making them all jumped over the railing to the ground below.

"Whoa, guys right there!"

"Run!" yelled Sam once they were all on the ground floor. "MIKAELA!"

They all crawled under the tables as the Con continued to shot at them before one of the shots hit the wall next to them.

"Come on!" Sam told them as they took a chance to run through it. "We gotta move!"

They ran till they got to the parking lot where both Mikaela and Snowstar ran to a car.

"We've got to that box!" Mikaela informed Sam, who quickly grabbed it. "This way!"

Mikaela opened the door as they all got into it before she started to try and hotwire it.

"Oh my God, you know how to hotwire a car?" asked Leo. "That is so hot."

"Drive! Drive! Drive! Drive!" Sam yelled. "She's right there!"

"Come on, come on, come on," chanted the dark haired girl.

SnowStar growled when Alice transformed into her Cybertronian form.

"Go, go, go," yelled Sam. "Back up the car!"

The Con jumped onto the hood of the car just as Mikaela got the car started and drove away though it still clanged to the hood while trying to get Sam.

"Kiss this bitch," stated Mikaela before she slammed it into a pole.

Once it was offline, she backed up which had the con sliding off before the dark haired girl ran over it to back sure that it was truly dead.

"Okay, what else don't I know?" asked Leo. "Since you guys seem to forget to mention some minor detail, huh?"

"That thing that you saw back there, that was a little baby..." Sam started to say before they were picked up by a helicopter.

"Sam!" screamed Mikaela when he was knocked out of the car.

"Leo grab him!" yelled Snowstar as Leo did just that and then pulled him back inside.

They were then dropped into a warehouse which was followed by the car being sawed in half by Starscream.

"Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus, no!"

Then both Mikaela and Snowstar turned around to see Megatron back from the dead again much to their shock.

"Well, frag," the young Pax cursed.

"Come here, children," Megatron growled at them. "Mmm...closer."

Both Sam and Snowstar walked forward, but only Sam walked down some stairs a bit.

"Oh God," breathed the Banes.

"Okay, okay," Sam told him.

"You remember me, don't you?" the 'Con leader asked.

"I did what you said, okay?" asked Sam. "Just don't hurt us."

"Shut up!" her _**UNCLE**_ growled as he threw Sam through then till he landed on a stone like desk.

"SAM!" both Mikaela and Snowstar screamed as the red haired kunoichi ran towards the railing.

Then to her fear and shock, a clawed hand grabbed her and lifted her into the air making her yell. Looking up into the red optics of the Decepticon Leader, the 22-year-old swallowed as she felt Optimus try to calm her fear through their bond while she thought that she had never been this scared before no matter then enemy she has faced.

"Yeah, yes, yes," growled Megatron.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sam yelled in fear. "Ahh!"

"It feels good to grab your flesh!" Megatron stated with grin. "I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do."

The young Pax looked down at Sam along with Megatron, who was holding him down with his claws.

"Ah, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"How I could snap your limbs off!" growled Megatron. "Doctor, examine this alien specimen." He then turned his attention the Pax in his claw hands. "As for you, femme, I got special plan in mind." She glared at hm. "One that will have Prime giving up his own life just to keep you safe from me." The young fairy blinked a bit in surprise before she looked down when that Minicon yelled out about something in Cybertronian. "Oh, there they are"

"That's what I'm seeing in my head," Sam stated.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source," Megatron grinned.

"We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!"

"Brain?" Sam asked in a panic. "What does he mean by-by my brain?"

Snowstar was horrified as she watched what was only.

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need," Megatron told him.

"Whoa," yelled the blue eyed teen. "Whoa!"

"Hold on," Sam told him as the 'Con still looked him over. "I-I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too." The 22-year-old nodded her head in agreement. "I...think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and...and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay?" The young Pax watched the as the Doctor servo transformed into a mini saw. "So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait, wait, wai-"

Just then out of nowhere Optimus fall through the ceiling while Bumblebee and Jazz came through the wall surprising the two Decepticons and making Megatron to drop the young Pax.

"Let's go Sam!" she yelled as she landed on the balls of her feeling majorly glad that she was kunoichi and can use chakra.

The two of them took off and ran for the outside quickly while the Prime started to fight Megatron while Bumblebee and Jazz took on Starscream, but the Decepticon's Second in Command then tag teamed Optimus with Megatron only for the two of them be knocked and out of the building.

"Sam, Snowstar!" Optimus yelled before he transformed into his alt mode.

The two young teens jumped into the truck and the Prime drove off the other way.


	3. 3: The Death of Optimus Prime!

**_3: The Death of Optimus Prime! Wait...what?! No! And the Return of Seymour Simmons!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar_** _ **Pax**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 2 years since Mission City, Snowstar has moved out of the Witwicky's, and lives at NEST with her birth Parents while Sam is off to collage. But, things are put on hold when everything takes a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Snowstar prove to herself and to others that she is Prime material even with everything she's been through? Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

...My Line...

"Here he comes!" Sam yelled as Megatron's alt mode came up form behind them while they drove through a forest.

He shot at the Prime making the young Pax to grab Sam and they jumped out of Optimus while he transformed. This had Megatron following suit and then tackling the Prime sending them rolling down a hill.

"HIDE, CHILDREN!" ordered Optimus as the two of them ran away form the two fighting Cybertronian and hide behind a tree. "Week!" Megatron let out a growl. "Puny." Snowstar could only blink in surprise at the fact that the Autobot Leader was trash talking. "Waste of metal! Junkyard scrap!"

"DECEPTICONS!" yelled Megatron before the helicopter from before landed near Sam and the young Fairy while Starscream landed to and turned his fist into a cannon.

"Come here, boy," he hissed before looking for the two teens, who had started to run away from him.

For a while it looked like Optimus was getting the upper hand even against three Decepticons, but it didn't take long for them to overpower him.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet," stated Megatron. "The boy could lead us to it."

He then threw the Prime into a tree followed by kicking in the face.

"Optimus/Dad!" both Sam and Snowstar yelled at the same time.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" asked Megatron.

"Up!" yelled Sam. "Get up!"

For a moment the Prime's blue optics looked at the two teens where they were hiding, but they locked with the white haired adult's eyes. It wasn't hard to see worry and fear in them, but there was a want to help though she knew that this was his fight and thus stayed out of it.

"You'll never stop at one!" stated Optimus as he kept optic and eye connect with Snowstar as he pulled himself up before he finally turned around to glare at Megatron. "I'll take you ALL on!" The two teens watched as the fighting continued on before the Prime managed take Starscream's arm and killed the helicopter Decepticon. "Piece of tin." A smile came to the blue eyed teen's face as she moved from her hiding place. "Sam! Snowstar! Where are you!?"

However, the smile fall and her eyes widen when Megatron came up behind the Prime making Sam to scream out, but it was to late. The 'Con Leader grabbed Optimus' arm and him stabbed him in the back making the blade go right his Spark Chamber.

"No!" the fairy screamed at the same time as the Autobot Leader as tears started to fall from her blue eyes.

"You're so weak!" Megatron spat as he retracted the blade, but not before he blasted the Spark Chamber of the Prime.

Snowstar stared as the Prime collapsed to the ground while feeling their bond fading away before she ran towards him.

"Dad!" she yelled in tears. "Daddy!"

"Sam, run," the Prime spoke up before he looked at the crying red head. "Snowstar."

"No," the young Pax breathed as the Prime offlined making her shake her head as she could no longer feel him through the bond and it was scaring her cause of the face that he was there when she need him.

"AUTOBOTS ATTACK!" Ironhide ordered as they rushed into the clearing and attacking the Decepticons in anger at seeing their dead leader.

"No," the 22-year-old whispered. "NOOOOOOOO!" The fighting came to a holt at the cry of a young sparkling for her creator. "DADDY!"

"Snowstar!" four familiar voice called out as four girls ran towards her.

"Daddy, please get up?" she bagged only for Aisha, who had gotten to her first, to pull her away from Optimus' body as the fighting started up again with the Autobots being beyond angrier then before. "No! Let me go, Aisha!"

"We have to get out of here, Snowstar," Bloom told her as she helped Aisha.

Aisha managed to get to her Bumblebee whose holoform was waiting and allowed him to take her before she and the other three jumped into Jazz, who was waiting for them.

" _Snowstar_ ," Stella spoke over the com that two Autobots shared. " _I'm so sorry_."

All the young Pax did was sob and scream into Bumblebee's chest making all of them flinch at the pain she was no doubt in.

...My Line...

"This is Lennox," Will spoke over the mike.

" _Will, Optimus' dead_ ," he heard Bloom tell him.

"No," the Major whispered as he shared a look with Epps.

"What about Snowstar?" Epps asked her.

They heard Bloom let out a sigh while Stella let out a small sob and Aisha punched something.

" _She's not taking it to well_ ," Bloom answered. " _Will, he died in front of her_."

Both Lennox's and Epps' heart went out to the young Fairy, who had to watch her Father die by the hands of his Brother, her Uncle.

"Keep an eye on her, Bloom," Will told her. "Tell Bumblebee that she needs him now more then ever."

" _I think he already knows that_ ," Bloom quietly stated.

Will let out a sigh while he whipped his eyes of tears.

"Got to go," he told her.

" _Right_."

They both then hanged up.

...My Line...

Jazz, the weird ass twins, and Bumblebee drove into an old abandoned manor house and they pulled to a stop in the courtyard and everyone minus Snowstar got out. The young Pax had finally stopped sobbing and screaming, but she wouldn't speak to anyone, not even her best Fairy friends could get a word out of her. Jazz's holoform stood with the holoforms of the twins as they kept an eye on the others which allowed Bumblebee to talk to his girlfriend.

"SnowStar, sweetspark," he whispered softly. "Please say something."

"H-He's gone, Bee," she whispered. "My Father is gone. And it hurts not being able to feel him though the Creator/Creation bond that I had with him." She clenched at Bumblebee's yellow shirt as more tears fall down her face. "Why did he leave Mother, Skystorm, and I? Why?"

The yellow and black Autobot placed his chin on top of her head and just held her tighter while tears fall from his own eyes as her sparkbroken screams filled his ears.

"I don't know, sweetspark," he whispered. "I don't know." Her screams finally died down some. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you and Sam."

"You don't have to apologize, Bee," she told him. "Cause there is nothing to apologize for. You can't always be there just like today." She took a deep breath before looking up at him. "I should have listened to my instincts and helped him, but I didn't cause I also felt like it was his battle to fight. So if anyone's at fault then it's me cause..."

"It's not your fault," Bumblebee told her. "You were doing what you think was right, sweetspark." He placed a kiss upon her brow. "He didn't want you to get involved in the fight anyways."

Snowstar just nodded her head before setting up right and then whipping her eyes.

"We should join the others," she stated before getting out of his alt mode followed his holoform.

Once she was standing outside of the Camaro, Stella tackled her in a hug.

"Oh, Snowstar," the Fairy of the Shinning Sun gashed. "I am so sorry about your Father."

"It's alright, Stella."

"No, it's not," Aisha spoke up as she walked over with Bloom and Tecna right behind her. "You know it's not alright. You know that your not alright."

"She's right Snowstar," Tecna agreed. "I have study books that Zenith has about the bond between a Cybertronian Creator and a sparkling...Well, losing the parental bond is hard and painful for the sparkling especially if they had a chance to get to know the parental unit."

Stella, Aisha, and Snowstar looked at Tecna as if she had spoken in another langue that they didn't know making Bloom to roll her eyes and Bumblebee to cackle.

"What Tecna means is that it's alright that your not doing okay," Bloom told her. "And that we'll do what ever we can to help you through this."

More tears came to the Fairy of Winter's eyes before a small sob came from her throat.

"Thank you, girls."

The other four Fairies gave her a small smile before pulling her into a group hug before they went to join the others.

" _What we're hearing from the German government is that the world broadcast was a satellite hacking_ ," a male newscaster was heard saying. " _The military has just told us they have assumed Condition Delta, which is the highest level we have been at since Nine-Eleven. President Obama is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United States in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks ever around the globe_." The blue eyed teen moved to join Sam. " _The aircraft carrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the East Coast, all hands lost_." She let out a sigh while holding her little one close to her. " _Worldwide casualties are in the neighborhood of seven thousand, but that number could climb. It's still too early to tell. What we need to ask now is, 'who and why_?'" What was said next just made her gain an anger look. " _The FBI is still trying to locate the boy and girl, Sam Witwicky and Snowstar Pax_."

" _We believe they have information about the attacks_ ," a spokesperson said. " _The FBI, CIA and Interpol are all seeking the cooperation of worldwide law enforcement_."

"Hey, bro, you need to listen to this, man," Leo called out to Sam.

" _They have a traffic camera spotting Sam, Snowstar, and_ -"

"Hey, guys, you need to listen to this man," Leo called out to them as the group of Fairies walked into the manor. "You gotta check this out! They have a picture of me, man! We dead bro, FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!" He ran down to Sam, who was sitting below him, while Leo freaked out. "I need you to focus for one minute, guys!"

"Just stop," Sam groaned as he walked away.

"This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right?" asked Leo while he started rant making Snowstar to growl. "You-"

"You know what?" she asked as she walked over to him. "Give me that thing!" She the took the phone from his hand. "They can track us!" She then held it up for him to see. "Do you see this?"

The young Pax then through it onto the ground and stump on it.

"What?" he squeaked as he followed her outside. "They can track us? Like Satellite track us?" Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm life a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is-"

"YO, LEO!" Mudflap shouted as they walked past him in the courtyard.

"This thing's going to give me a heart attack, I swear," Leo muttered making SnowStar to glare at him while Mudflap and Skids jumped off the wall.

"That's cause yousa wuss," mused Mudflap.

"You guys forced me into that car, right, so-" Leo started which had all the Fairies there glaring at him.

"Ooh, I think he's scared," Mudflap teased.

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" asked Skids while pretending that Leo wasn't there.

"Let's pop a cap in his aft, throw him into the trunk, and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?" asked Mudflap as the Fairies all smiled at the idea.

"Not in my trunk," Skids protested.

"Yo, bumber cars!"

"Bumber cars?"

"I'm hearing you, Okay?" asked Leo. "I am right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell of a day!"

Sam and the four girls all shared a look before they looked over at Snowstar, who was getting angrier by the minute.

"You have a hell of a day?" she asked him. "YOU DON'T THE MEANING OF THE WORD!" Leo backed away from her. "Until you have had to watch your Father, who you had only known for two years, die in front of you, then you can say that you have had a hell of a day!"

Both Mudflap and Skids let out slight whines as they watched their leader's sparkling lose it.

"Listen Sam, I know what I'm gonna do, man," Leo said as he went after Sam again. "Look, I'm just going to the authorities and tell them they truth. Like I had nothing to do with this. So I'm not an accomplice."

"Hey, hey, hey, you wanted this, right?" asked Sam angrily. "You wanted the real deal! Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it!"

"You want to run!?" growled the young Pax. "Go ahead! No one's stopping you! Stop complaining!"

Snowstar turned around and walked away from Leo in anger while Bloom and Tecna kept Stella and Aisha from following her when she noticed that the 22-year-old went to Bumblebee. Once he noticed her walking towards him, the young Autobot reactivated his holoform and held opened his arms to allow her walked right into them before closing them around her and just holding close.

...My Line...

It was dark out when Bloom, who had gone back to Domino for a bit, walked out of the portal looking worried. The other three Fairies walked over to her afraid that what she has to say well no doubt anger Snowstar, who was still coming to terms with her Father's death.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Stella asked.

"Lennox just informed that Galloway has taken over operation command and is planning to hand over Sam to the Decepticons," was the answer that had all of three of them pissed.

"We'll have to keep this from Snowstar," sighed Aisha. "Her temper is already at it's breaking point."

The others nodded their heads before walking towards where the rest of their group was setting.

...My Line...

"There's nothing that you could have done," Mikaela told Sam once he rejoined them.

"You okay?" he asked her as they hugged.

"Yeah," was her answer before they let go of each other.

Sam then walked over to Bumblebee and Snowstar and leaned on a car nearby.

"Bee, Star, Jazz, if you guys hate me, I understand," he said making Bee let out an electronic squeal. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sam," the Pax told him. "Expect maybe Megatron."

"She's right," Jazz agreed.

" _Young fella, you and Snowstar are the people I care about most in my life_ ," Bumblebee told him. " _If there's anything you need, I won't be far away_."

"He's dead because of me," Sam stated solemnly as he sat down beside Mikaela. "He came here to protect me and he's dead."

" _There's some things you just can't change_ ," Bumblebee's radio played. " _So, he sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah_!"

"I'm going to make it right," stated Sam making the 22-year-old narrow her eyes. "I'm going to turn myself in."

" _We-we've got to stick together_ ," the young Scout yelped as he transformed back into his alt mode.

"Like Pit you are," growled the young fairy. "You are not going to let my Father's death be in vain Samuel James Witwicky!"

"You're not going to do that," Mikaela informed as the Witwicky walked away from her.

"Yes, I am," he told her as he turned to look at her.

" _Everything we worked for will be wiped out_ ," exclaimed Bumblebee as he bumbed into Sam. "In one day!"

"You two!" Sam called out as he looked at Skids and Mudflap. "Hey, you know the glyphs? These?" He then showed them a symbol that he had wrote on his arm. "The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

"Whoa, that's, that's old school, yo," Skids yelped. "That's that's like...that's Cybertronian!"

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there," second his Brother.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map," stated Sam as he thought about it. "Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?"

"Read?" asked Skids. "Uh..."

"You see that?" asked Sam. "You see that?"

"We...no," Mudflap finally spoke up. "We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

"Well, if you can't read it than we need to find someone who can," informed Sam as Jazz and Snowstar shared a look.

"Look who cam sashaying back," Skids spoke up when Leo returned.

"Hair growing like Chia Pet," stated Mudflap. "Look at him. Look at that."

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo asked.

"If that was a mild panic attack then I don't want to see a major one," the young Fairy whispered for only Bumblebee and Jazz to hear.

"That's cause your a pussy," Mudflap told him getting Snowstar to giggle.

"I agree with you there Mudflap," second Jazz with a nod.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through," Leo told them.

"What you've been through?" asked the young Pax in disbelief. "Go through half of what I go through then come tell me that your allowed a mild panic attack."

Leo looked at in surprise before looking back at Sam.

"I heard you have a problem," he went on. "I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Robo-warrior," was Leo's answer.

.

.

.

"Who in Primus' Designation is Robo-warrior?" asked the white haired 22-year-old.

...My Line...

The next mornings, the four Autobots drove in the road well while the Fairies and teens where split up between them.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior?" asked Leo from where he sat in the front seat while Mikaela, Snowstar, and Bumblebee's holoform. "Everything and anything about aliens, he's suppose to know. One time we revenge hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your...uh...alien drawings or whatever."

Mikaela looked over at her white haired friend, who had her head buried in Bumblebee's chest, and a small sad smile came to her face as she looked at her.

...My Line...

All of them got of the cars and looked around before Sam placed on a hat while the young Pax pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she used a color changing spell to change her hair from white to a color that was so dark that it had an icy blue tint to it.

"This is it," Leo told them. "Yep." He nodded his head. "Deli." He looked at the building. "Good front." He then turned Sam, Mikaela, Snowstar, and Bumblebee as the other Winxs stayed near Jazz. "Alright, wait here. I'll give you the no-go. Alright?"

The four of them nodded their heads before he went into the deli and after a few minutes of waiting, Sam became impatient.

"Let's just go," he told them.

All four of them walked into the deli and at once Bumblebee had pushed Snowstar behind him as he glared at an all to familiar face.

"Robo-Warrior!" Leo yelled as he pointed at the one and only Simmons. "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

"No."

"You've got to be kidding me?" asked Sam in disbelief as he took off his hat.

"Frag it," both Bumblebee and the Pax cursed.

"Alright, meat store's closed!" Simmons yelled as the blue-eyed teen handed her Sparkling over to her Guardian. "Everybody out!"

The young Pax wrapped her arms around the Autobot Scout's holoform's waist while resting her chin on his board shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok, Bee?" she asked him quietly.

"I well be when I can get you as far away from him as possible," he growled lowly.

A hum of amusement came from her throat as she placed a kiss on the side of his neck.

"You're sexy when you get all protective," she whispered in his ear.

Bumblebee growled playfully at her as they paid attention to what was going on.

"Wait a minute?" asked Leo. "You know this guy?"

"You're old friends," Sam stated mockingly as Simmons turned and stood in front of him glaring once everyone left the shop.

"Old friends?" he asked. "You're the case that shut down Sector 7, got the kibosh disbanded." He glanced at the others before looking back at Sam. "No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All cause of you, your little criminal girlfriend, and your Fairy Sister." He then turned to look at the two females. "And look at them, so mature." This had Bumblebee growling and Simmons raised an eyebrow at him before looking between the Autobot and Snowstar. "So did you get rid of the alien, huh?"

"Nope," she answered with a smirk. "This is just his holoform that all of the Autobots use to blend in."

This made Simmons to roll his eyes though he stayed away from them.

"Moron!" an older woman called out. "Where's the whitefish?"

"Hey," a man yelled. "Don't touch with the pig!"

"Yokov!" Simmons yelled.

"What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around!" Simmons stated. "You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

"It's my dream."

"Help her out!"

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked as both her and the young Pax shared a look.

"No, my mama lives with me," answered Simmons. "It's a big difference."

"No, it's not," the fairy stated.

"They've got your faces all over the news, alien boy and girl," Simmons told them as he shot a glare at the now once again white haired fairy.

Sam looked up at the TV before nodding.

"Yeah, we know," he stated as he looked back.

"And N.B.E.-one," Simmons said. "Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

"Can you give me five seconds?" Sam asked. "Look, hold on, I need your help."

"Reaaaally?" asked Simmons. "You need my help?"

"I need...Look, I am slowly losing my mind, okay?" Sam asked. "I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie!" He then pointed at Snowstar. "Not only that, but Megatron wants to forced Snowstar to be his bride." The Autobot scout let out a growl at hearing this, but Sam knew, who it came from. "And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

"You said it projected images off your brain?" asked Simmons though he shot the 22-year-old a look of pity.

"Right."

"Meat locker, now!"

The Autobot Scout and the young Pax shared a look before following the others into the meat locker.

"Dead pigs."

"Yuck."

"What you're about to see is top secret," Simmons informed them. "Do not tell my mother."

All the white haired adult did was look at him with a raised eyebrow as he opened a hatch in the floor making white fog to come out of it.

"Swine flu. Not good."

"Now you know," stated Simmons. "Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story."

They all climbed down into the hatch and when they reached the bottom, all five of them felt their eyes widen at the sight.

"Wow," breathed the young fairy in a bit of awe.

This time Bumblebee wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her into him as Simmons hit Leo on the hand when it tried to touch a Decepticon head that was in a glass case.

"Ey!" Simmons yelled. "Still radioactive. Hands off." Snowstar rolled her eyes before they moved to the table as Simmons started to open up files which had the same symbols as before. "Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

"Where did you get these?"

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact," Simmons said looking at them. "The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time."

"Daddy didn't tell me anything about that," the Pax stated as she looked over Sam's shoulder. "Neither have Ratchet or Ironhide for that matter."

"Whose Daddy?" Simmons asked confused.

"Optimus Prime," she answered. "He's my Father and yes I am his biological Daughter."

"Huh, you learn something new everyday," he mumbled before throwing a box at Leo. "How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." He walked up to them before opening up the box and slapping pictures on the table. "China. Egypt. Greece." The young Pax looked at them all though her main focus were on the symbols. "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Same ones over here, right?" Simmons asked Sam while pointing at another picture. "So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed." Snowstar and Bumblebee shared a worried look at this. "Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise." He placed more pictures onto the table. "Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it."

"Why didn't they?" asked Bumblebee.

"They said the readings were infinitesimal, that I...was...obsessed!"he answered. "Me. Can you imagine that?"

"And I wonder why they would have that kind of impression?" asked the 22-year-old sarcastically.

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here."

"On Earth?"

"No, on Mars," the white haired fairy stated sarcastically. "Of course here on Earth."

"Another source?" asked Simmons while shooting a glare over at the blue-eyed teen.

"Okay?" Sam asked. "And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there."

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons inquired while looking up at the Autobot Scout.

"No, no, no, the source is before them," Sam answered. "Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So it comes before them?"

"Correct."

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon," stated Simmons. "I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them.

"Actually, we are," Mikaela informed as both her and Snowstar shared a look.

This had the males all raise an eyebrow at them before the two girls went back out to get the Decepticon and it take them long to return with a box.

"Let me out!"

"This is going to be a little bit sad," Mikaela told them.

"Open it."

Mikaela opened the box before grabbing a chain while pulling him back when he jumped out.

"Whoop."

Leo let out a scream at the sight of the 'Con.

"Whoa!"

"I will have so many Decepticons on your afts!" he shouted making the young Pax to raise the torch that the dark haired girl had handed to her.

"Hey, behave!"

"Easy!"

"What is it, a Decepticon?" asked Sam making the two girls to nod.

"Yeah."

"And you're training him?" asked Bumblebee as he looked at the two girls as if they have last their minds.

"I'm trying to."

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens," Simmons stated.

"Got to get me off this leash," the 'Con said as it bit the chain.

"And you're carrying around one in your purse like a little chihuahua," the former agent finished.

"Huh?" asked the 'Con as it turned around. "Do you want a throw down, you pubic 'fro-head?"

"I'm sorry," Snowstar spoke up in a soft, sweet, and caring tone. "I'm so sorry about your optic, you know, but if you're good boy-"

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh?"

"Then I'm not gonna torch your other optic," she went on. "Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Please."

"Alright," agreed the 'Con. "Uh. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this they?" asked Sam while holding up some of the pictures.

The little bot nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us," ordered the Autobot Scout.

The Decepticon spun around and projected green lasers onto a map, all pointing to different places in the US.

"Closest one's in Washington," stated Simmons.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked the young Witwicky before they all put everything back.


	4. 4: The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum!

**_4: The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar_** _ **Pax**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 2 years since Mission City, Snowstar has moved out of the Witwicky's, and lives at NEST with her birth Parents while Sam is off to collage. But, things are put on hold when everything takes a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Snowstar prove to herself and to others that she is Prime material even with everything she's been through? Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

...My Line...

Once they had arrived outside of the museum, they all got out of the cars while Bumblebee activated his holoform.

"The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum," stated Simmons. "Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." Just then Simmons ripped off his pants making the five Fairies to groan as they looked away from him and Bumblebee gave him a glare. "Hold these."

"What is that?" asked Sam.

"What?" Simmons asked. "I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Gambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing." The red head looked back at him to see that it was safe to look again. "Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind, and empty bladder. You get caught demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue." He throw a pill bottle to Sam. "It's the high-concentrate polymers they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraphs every time."

When Leo handed the bottle to Snowstar, she just placed it in the Camaro rolling her eyes.

"Girls?" Bloom asked looking at her friends.

"I'll transform later Bloom," Snowstar told her making her nod.

"MAGIC! WINX! BLOOMIX!"

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

"Stella, Fairy of the Shinning Sun!"

"Aisha, Fairy of Waves!"

"Tacna, Fairy of Technology!"

Simmons stared at the four Fairies in awe before he looked at them all.

"Okay," he spoke up again. "Now let's get this show on the road."

The young Pax raised an eyebrow when he pulled out tasers and handed them to Leo and her.

"Whoa, whoa, listen, I can't do this!" Leo protested as he started to freak out. "I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not going do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die."

"Kid, kid, kid, kid, kid," Simmons stated as he backed Leo up into Skids. "You compromise this mission, you are died to me. Now look me in the eyes and tighten up that sphincter." He then looked at the couple. "Do you two think that you and alien boy-toy can take a few guards down?"

"Yep," Snowstar answered with a nod of her head. "Bumblebee and I well go in first and after about two minutes, go in."

She then grabbed Bumblebee's hand and walked into the museum hand in hand.

...My Line...

And once she caught sight of a few guards, the young Pax made a few tears appear in her eyes.

"Excuse me, the museum is closing, we're going to have to ask you to leave," a guard told them.

"Please help us?" she asked while crying. "Our little boy's gone missing and we can't find him!"

Bumblebee had to fight back a smirk at her acting as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled the 22-year-old into his chest while looking just as upset as her.

"It's going to be alright ma'am," the guard told her softly before looking at the Autobot. "Are you the child's Father?"

"Yes, sir," he answered with a nod. "We've looked in the space department of the museum for him as he loves looking at the stars at night, but we can't find him. We really do need your help."

"Okay, I'll need you to come with me," stated the guard. "We'll take a look at the camera's to look for your little boy." He then started to lead them towards the camera room. "So what does your little boy look?"

"Well, he has a sunkissed tone, baby blue eyes like his Father, and platinum blonde hair, but my facial and eye shape," Snowstar answered. "He's about 6 to 7 and he comes up to my hip."

Bumblebee looked at her smirking with amusement at how well she managed to play the guards with such easy. And once they enter the room, they acted quickly by tasering the guards and then knocking them out while Tecna went about turning off the cameras before they left. When they reached other hallway, they looked around the corner and saw more guards. Bumblebee looked at her with a smirked before he pushed her up against the wall taking her by surprised and crashed his lips to her own. He then ran his tongue along her bottom lip and biting it softly making her gasp before it turned into a moan when he started to explore her mouth. This the noise got the guards attention, so he walked over to see what looked like two adults making out while also feeling each other up.

"Hey, this is a museum not a make out hall!" he yelled at them.

Bumblebee smirked against her lips as SnowStar pulled out the taser and shocked the guard before they pulled apart which allowed him to take out the other two. The young Pax smirked as she walked up to him before wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That was clever," she told him. "And hot, sweetspark."

The Autobot gave her a smirk in return before pulling her into another kiss.

"Hey, stop making out!" Aisha yelled while Stella wolf whistled. "We have work to do!"

"Snowstar," Bloom called out as she flew over to her. "Transform!"

"Right," the 22-year-old agreed before she stepped away from her Mech. "MAGIC! WINX! BLOOMIX!" Simmons couldn't kept another look of awe off his face as the white haired Fairy transformed. "SnowStar, Fairy of Winter!"

The Guardian Fairy soon joined her fellow Guardian Fairies in the air before they moved towards the main hanger where Sam and Mikaela was waiting for them.

"We just downed five guards," Simmons stated. "Five guards." The couple walked over to join Simmons and Leo though they had laughed when noticed that the Hispanic boy had tasered himself. "Get your stuff and get out of here. Get out of-"

"Give me a second here," Sam interrupted as he and Mikaela climbed out of a plane that they hide in.

"I got to get the tracker, alright."

"Be good," warned the dark haired girl when she let out the Decepticon from the box.

The little bot transformed into his alt mode of a remote control car and started to drive away with them right behind him while Simmons was pointing his tracker thingy around the place.

"Follow him!" SnowStar yelled. "Follow him! He's knows where he's going!"

"He knows something," Mikaela backed her up as they continued to followed.

"What?"

"He knows something," Mikaela repeated.

They then came to a stop in front of a giant black plane while the bot transformed back in bi-pedal form.

"You got what I got?" asked Simmons.

"Yeah."

"Blackbird," the older male breathed in awe.

"Ooh, there he is," the little bot told them. "This guy's a legend, like, like the Chairman of the Board. Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

The Fairies all hovered near the group as Sam pointed the shard and then all of a sudden the shard flew towards the plane. Electrical currents started to run through the plan as Mikaela jumped over the railing and ran under the plane.

"Oh shit," she breathed. "IT'S A DECEPTICON!"

"A Decepticon?" asked Simmons in shocked. "Behind the MiG, now!"

The four of the five Fairies flew up higher into the air to hid in the rafters while the young Winter Fairy hid with Bumblebee and the others behind the MiG as the plane transformed.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" it asked once it finished transforming. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" They all slowly came out of hiding and Bumblebee kept the white haired girl slight behind him. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms!" Snowstar looked up at Aisha, who looked down at her, both with smirks on their faces from the amusement when he pushed a lamp aside only for it to hit him in the face. "Oh bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of...Skyfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell you, this guy did not age well," the bot stated.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Mikaela told them.

They all looked up at him as he moved towards the doors and pointed his cannons at them.

"I command these doors to open!" he ordered. "Fire! I said fire!"

Stella was laughing up a storm when the missile did fire, but it went in the wrong distractions while Snowstar looked at Bumblebee, who was cackling.

"Yeah, I agree with Mikaela," he stated. "He's not going to hurt us."

The 22-year-old rolled her eyes as Skyfire broke down the door and left through it making them all to run after.

"Damn this worthless parts," growled Skyfire. "Itchy, wretched rust in my aft."

Aisha and Stella cackled quietly at that in amusement while Bloom and the young Guardian Fairy shared an amuse look with each other.

"Oh, the museum is going to be very angry," Simmons stated. "Very angry." The Fairies all shared a look before they flew after the old Decepticon. "We gotta catch that plane!"

"Bumblebee!" the young Pax yelled.

The Autobot looked up at her before the sounds of engines could be heard as Jazz, Bumblebee's alt mode, and the twins drove towards them.

"Right, I'm on a mission," stated Jetfire.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" they all yelled at him. "Skyfire!"

"What do you want?"

"Look, we just want to talk," Sam told him.

"I have no time to talk," Skyfire informed. "I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer." He then looked at them. "What planet am I on?"

"Earth," Snowstar answered making him look to see her and the other four hovering in the air.

"Earth?" he asked though he looked confused on how they were able to do that. "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well have called it dirt. Planet dirt." The young Pax gave a bit of a glare at that. "Tell is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons!" answered Sam.

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots," informed Jetfire as the 22-year-old landed on the ground next to Bee's holoform and wrapped her arms around his waist while he placed his arm around her own.

This had Jetfire looking at them in wonder for a bit.

"What do you mean, changed sides?" asked Stella.

"It's a choice," answered Skyfire. "It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life fill of hatred?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" asked the little bot.

"If the Decepticons have it their way then they'll destroy the whole universe," answered the blackbird.

The Fairies all looked at each other in worry as they fear for all life not only on Earth, but on the planets in the Magix Demission as well.

"I'm changing sides," the little bot said as he crawled towards Mikaela. "I'm changings sides, too, Warrior Goddess." They all looked at him in disgust as he started to hump Mikaela's leg. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"Aw, you're cute," Mikaela said with a smile.

The five Fairies looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Name's Wheelie," the little boy told her. "Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name?"

"What are you allowing to happen to foot just now?" asked Sam.

"At least he's faithful, Sam," quipped Mikaela which made Aisha and Snowstar to 'Oooo'.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted," snapped the young Witwicky. "Can you just...can you stop?"

Sam kicked Wheelie off before he started to crawl towards to the Winter Fairy, but Bumblebee's holoform stepped in front of her.

"Don't you even think about it," he growled which had Wheelie backing up away form them.

The young Pax giggled as she laid her chin on his shoulders with her lips next to his ear.

"Your sexy when you're jealous," she whispered which made the Autobot to chiver.

"I am not jealous," he growled quietly. "I just didn't want him humping your leg is all."

The 22-year-old shook her head in amusement before looking up at Skyfire, who was looking at the two of them with narrowed and curious optics.

"What were saying?" Sam asked making the blackbird to slam his fist down on the ground making those standing on the ground to fall.

"I told you my name was Skyfire!" he yelled. "So stop judging me!"

"Somebody shit the bed this morning," murmured Wheelie.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother!" the blackbird yelled again. "My ancestors have been here for centuries. My Father, why, he was the wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No," both Simmons and Stella answered.

"NOTHING," shouted Skyfire which made a few jump. "But, he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!" Just then a weird sound came from Jetfire and a parachute came out of his ass and pulled him back making him fall over. "Oh bollocks." Stella started to laugh while Bloom scolded her. "My boosters are fried."

"I think we can help each other," Sam stated. "You know things that I don't know. I know things that you don't know, I do."

"I don't think he knows anything," Leo said. "Honestly, I don't."

This had Snowstar glaring at him as Sam started to draw the symbols he had been seeing in his mind.

"I could do this all day," Sam told him. "It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind." He looked up at Skyfire. "You see, all of this is my mind and Megatron wants what's in our minds. Him and someone called the Fallen.

"The Fallen?" asked Jetfire shocked. "I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." He then pointed at the symbols with his walking stick. "These transcriptions, they were apart of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, a-and the key!"

"Wow, slow down!" Stella yelled. "The Dagger's Tip?" She shared a looked with Tecna. "The Key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain," he told them before putting his hands around them, electric currents sparking. Bumblebee grabbed ahold of the young Pax tightly as she buried her face into his chest. "Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

It was then that everything went black.

...My Line...

Upon arrival, they were all blown out of the ground and landed harshly with the Fairies having been knocked out of their Fairy forms. The young Pax let out a groan as she dragged herself up before she opened her eyes only to cringe away from the blinding sun and then looking around, however, what she saw almost made her pass out. They were in middle of some kind of desert.

"What the frag," she mumbled before getting to her feet and then dusting herself off. "Bumblebee! Jazz!"

"Snowstar!"

"Stella!"

"Tecna!"

"Bloom!"

"Aisha!"

"Sam!"

"Simmons!"

"Hey! Yeah!"

The 22-year-old looked over to see Simmons waving them all before she meet up with her fellow Winx and Stella took one look at all of their outfits and with snap of her fingers as well as in a flash they all were wearing outfits fit for the desert.

"There we go," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Stella," they all thanked before going to meet up with the others.

Snowstar rushed over to Bumblebee, who was in his bi-pedal form, looking revealed that he was alright. The yellow and black Autobot chirped happily when he caught of her and quickly picked her up to hold her close to his face.

"I'm alright, Bee," she told him while giving him a kiss where his mouth should be. "Don't worry."

"Come on, we need to find Skyfire, the twins, and Jazz," Sam told them before running towards Mikaela and Leo with the rest following. "You guys, okay?"

"Yeah," Mikaela answered after they reached them.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas," Leo exclaimed making the Aisha to raised an eyebrow.

"Tecna?" the young Pax asked as she looked at the purple haired girl.

It wasn't much of a surprised to see Tecna already on her phone looking up where they could be.

"Over here!" Simmons shouted for them. "He's over here!" With a nod, Bumblebee transformed around Snowstar, who ended up in his front seat while Sam and them got in, as Bloom and the rest quickly transformed before the Scout drove them to where Simmons was. Once they reached the area, they all got out and the ran up the rocks to get to Skyfire, who was with the twins, Jazz, and Wheelie, while the four Fairies flew after them. Bee's holoform appeared next to the white haired girl and pulled her close to him as they all looked at Skyfire. "That really, really hurt. You're just lucky I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, Okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-"

"Oh, shut up," Skyfire told him. "I told you I was opening up a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"EGYPT!?" Snowstar yelled.

"When did you...when did you tell us?" asked Sam. "You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?"

"Don't you get snippy with me fleshling!" exclaimed Skyfire. "You were dully informed."

"Duly informed?" asked Aisha in shock.

"YOU JUST TOLD US TO STAY STILL OR WE'D DIE!" yelled Stella in anger.

"Oh," Skyfire said lamely which had Stella fumed even more in anger.

"Can you just stop for a second?" asked Snowstar. "Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of piece of mind?"

Simmons nodded his head as he pointed at her.

"This planet was visited by our race once before by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago," Skyfire told them as he stood. "They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all parish, oxidize, and rust, like my wretched self." This had the young Pax groan. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay?' asked Simmons as he a bit closer. "Old timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine," Skyfire informed. "It harvest Energon...by destroying Suns."

"Destroy suns?" asked Sam.

"You mean blow them up?' asked Leo next making Jetfire nod.

"Yes," he answered as the Fairies all shared a worried look. "You see, in the beginning, there were 13 Primes, our original leaders. And 7 of them set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest while the rest remained on Cybertron to watch over the people. The Primes set out with one rule never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was...the fallen." They all watched as Skyfire activated a holographic video of the Fallen. "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill all by turning on that machine. They only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

"Wait!" the young Pax called up. "He does know that he well be endangering the Earth Fairies as well, right?" Skyfire looked at her. "Earth has always been our Planet and if this Fallen thanks that he going to get away with trying to destroy our home world then he has another thing coming."

"I was unaware that there were still Fairies on Earth," stated Skyfire before he let out a sigh. "But, to the Fallen it does not matter as they are still humans to him." The 22-year-old narrowed her eyes before the blackbird got back to what he was saying. "A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger then his Brothers, so they had no choice, but to steal...and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find." The hologram disappeared once Skyfire finished showing them what they need to know. "Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine still remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" asked Mikaela as Skyfire looked at Snowstar before looking up to the sky.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," he stated.

"Optimus Prime?" asked Sam making Skyfire to look down at him in shock.

"So, you've met a Prime?" he asked. "Why you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

"Daddy sacrificed himself to save us," the young Pax answered him while tears fell from her eyes.

Bumblebee held her tightly giving her as must comfort as possible while Sam looked at her sadly.

"So he's offlined," sighed Skyfire before looked at the white haired girl focused. "Did you call him, Daddy?"

"She did," Bloom answered making the Blackbird to look at her. "That's because Optimus Prime is Snowstar's Father."

"I see," he sighed feeling sadness for the young Fairy. "Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine...could that energy be used to online Optimus?' asked Sam making everyone to look at him.

Watery azure blue orbs looked up at Skyfire hopefully.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other," answered Skyfire.

"It's worth a shot," Stella stated as she looked at Bloom.

"So then how do you get to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to Sam?" asked Tecna.

"Follow his mind, his map, his symbols," answered Skyfire. "What he carved into the sand, it's his clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" They all started to move. "That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you!"


	5. 5: The Matrix! I Rise, You Fall!

**_5: The Matrix! I Rise, You Fall!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar_** _ **Pax**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 2 years since Mission City, Snowstar has moved out of the Witwicky's, and lives at NEST with her birth Parents while Sam is off to collage. But, things are put on hold when everything takes a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Snowstar prove to herself and to others that she is Prime material even with everything she's been through? Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

...My Line...

The four Autobots all raced down the dirt road with Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Aisha riding in Jazz again while Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, and Snowstar rode with Bumblebee. Simmons was at that moment on the phone as he tried to find a way to solve the clue Skyfire gave them.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says," he told them. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Golf of Aqap the 'Dagger's Tip'."

The young Pax let out a groan while smacking her forehead against Bumblebee's steering wheel.

"Of course," she sighed as she sat back. "It's part of the red sea and the Ancient Sumerians called it that because it divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade."

"Right," agreed Simmons with a nod. "29.5 degrees north, 35 east." He entered it into his GPS. "Here it is."

"First thing we've got to do is get Daddy to the Dagger's Tip," stated Snowstar.

"I still find it hard to believe that your the big guy's kid," Simmons mumbled.

"How are you gonna to get him half way around the world?" asked Leo.

Smirking Snowstar looked a bit smug.

"I'm going to call Lennox," she stated. "That's how."

They could hear Jazz cackled with amusement as they pulled up on to the road while going pretty fast when they heard sirens.

"We've got Cops," Sam informed them.

Bee swerved around them before heading down another road.

"I can't go to prison guys," Leo told them.

Snowstar looked behind them and saw that the cops where still following them much to annoyances before she pulled out a handgun.

"Snowstar, we've got to get off this road and lay low!" Simmons told her.

"Already working on it," she told him as she checked the clip before leaning out of the window. "Jazz, Skids, Mudflap! Move!" She watched as they moved out of the way before she took aim at the tires of the cop cars and fired off three shots that took them out. She then returned to her seat with a smirk on her. "And that's how it's done." She then looked Bumblebee's radio. "Remind me to thank to Ironhide for the shooting lessons Bee?"

" _Sure thing, Sweetheart_ ," Bee's radio played.

"Now go!"

Bumblebee turned down an alleyway before he and Jazz allowed everyone out and then all four transformed. All of them hide with Bumblebee hanging onto the wall while also holding onto to Skids leg.

"Stupid cops," sighed Jazz with annoyance.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja," snirked Skids.

"Shut up or I'll blend fist into your face," snapped Mudflap.

Jazz and Snowstar shared a look before the young rolled her eyes as the Saboteur shook his head both of them annoyed with the Twins already.

"Both of you shut up," the Saboteur ordered them.

"They're gone," Mikaela informed them allowing the Fairies to jump form their hiding place to join her and the three males below.

"Okay, we're running out of time," Jazz told them as he bent down to look at them while the other three Autobots stood guard.

"I'm gotta make the call to Lennox-" Sam started.

"You're on the Worldwide Most Wanted List," Simmons told him. "Try calling one of the bases, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over the place."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Sam, but he's right," sighed Snowstar before she looked up Jazz. "Can't you get in contact with your team, Jazz? With Dad offline right now, your the team leader now with Ironhide your second." She than took a thoughtful look. "At least until your mate...Prowl?" The silver Autobot nodded his head in answer. "Until Prowl gets here."

Jazz's optics dime a bit before they brighten once more and he looked down at her while shaking his head.

"To far and to much interferes form the Decepticons," he informed her.

"Then Simmons is could make the call," Sam stated.

"Okay, that's not a bad idea," agreed Simmons.

"Okay," Sam nodded his head.

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things like winding up in an Egyptian prison," he sheepishly said before they went through the alleyway as Sam told the bots something while Leo went to act as look out. It didn't take them long to find an old pay phone which surprisingly still worked. "Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude and the big guy's little girl?" Snowstar rolled her eyes. "We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop. 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it." He stopped and his eyes widen as he looked to his left as Leo run towards them. "Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat Comes!"

'Whoa, wait, who are you?" asked Sam making SnowStar to roll her eyes.

"Wait!" Leo yelled. "It's me! Leo! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

Their eyes all widen before they took off towards where the Autobots where waiting for them.

...My Line...

" _Okay, let's_ _go over it again_ ," Sam's voice was heard over Jazz's radio making the five Fairies, who were this time all riding with the Saboteur, groan.

" _When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip_ ," Sam and Simmons said together.

" _Three Kings will_..."

" _Reveal the doorway_."

" _That's what he said_ ," Simmons stated. " _You know what it means_?"

" _No, do you know what it means_?" asked Sam.

" _No_."

"Well, with dawn, it could mean when the sun is just raising in the west or could be when it's setting in east," Tecna stated. "As for the Three Kings will reveal the doorway part...I'm actually confused on it."

" _Oh my God_ ," panicked Leo. " _Oh my God. Check point. Check point. I don't have my passport_."

" _They've got camera's up top_ ," Sam hissed as he tried to hid his face.

" _Alright chill_ ," Simmons told them. " _This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people_." The five Fairies looked at each other in worry. " _I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab_."

" _Oh great, a fricking munchkin_ ," groaned Wheelie. " _Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall_."

Snowstar gridded her teeth together as the man ran his finger along Bumblebee's side which had Jazz snirking while Stella awed and the other three looked amused.

" _Ashu-fanah...the Dagger's...Tip_?" asked Simmons. " _Right? Egypt, Jordan_?" The guy nodded. " _We went to go there. Me and my family. This is my family_." The five girls had shush Jazz, who started to laugh a bit loudly. " _This is my son. My other son. My Daughter. And my other Daughter is in the silver car behind us with my three nieces, their friend, and our two cousins are behind them. We're tourists from New York_."

To their amusement as soon as Simmons said New York, the guy's face lit up.

"New York?"

" _Yes, yes_."

"Fifty kilometers!"

" _You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand_ ," Simmons told him. " _Thank you very much_."

"New York!"

"I know you from somewhere," Simmons stated.

" _Go Yankee's_!"

This had the Fairies and Jazz in fits of laughter as soon as they were out of hearing range.

...My Line...

It take them long to find a place to hide for the time being. They all ran towards a building that was on top of a building with Pyramid next to it.

"Ssh, undercover, yo," Skids said. "You got to blend with your surroundings. You know, you've got to be part of the landscape." As Jazz walked pasted Skids, he slapped the bot upside the head while throwing him glare as well. "That hurt Jazz!"

All the Saboteur did was shrug his shoulders while Aisha, Stella, and the young Pax giggled while Bloom and Tecna just looked amused.

"Awesome," breathed Simmons as he stared at the pyramid. "I think aliens build that. Yeah, yeah."

Bloom ran up to the door of the building and allowed the Dragon Flame's power to flow to her hand so she could melt the chain before they all ran inside.

"Guard us," Sam told the four Autobots. "Low Profile! Don't make a scene, okay?"

"Yeah, some of us have work to do," agreed Wheelie. "Dumb Autobots."

"Hey!" Snowstar yelled. "Your an Autobot now to."

Wheelie nodded his head before heading inside with Sam while the white haired girl looked at Bumblebee.

" _I really hate him_ ," he played.

"I know, love," she sighed. "But, he's been helping us so give him a chance, okay?"

The Scout gave a chirp along with a nod of his helm before the young Pax blew him a kiss and then headed inside the building to help. Unfortunately, they still couldn't figure out Skyfire's clue and once everyone had eaten, the Fairy of Winter walked outside and towards Bee's alt mode. Seeing her coming his way, the young scout activated his holoform as he opened up the door for which allowed her to crawl into the back with him.

"How are you holding up?" Bumblebee asked her softly as her head laid on his chest.

She looked up at him from where her head laid with a small smile.

"I'm doing better then I was before," she answered. "I just have to have faith that we can bring Dad, but at the same time I can't get my hopes up."

Bumblebee nodded his head in agreement before he leaned down and kissed her that she returned. The kiss started off sweet and slowly before it heated up and Snowstar moved to where she was facing Bee completely with her knees on either side of his hips.

"I love you, sweetspark," he whispered.

The white haired girl gave him a peck on the lips.

"And I love you."

Their lips reattached again and the Winter Fairy allowed her hands to run down Bee's chest before she started to undo his shirt, but he stopped her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "I want you, Bee."

Bumblebee let out a playful growl before the rest of the night was filled with pure bliss and passion.

...My Line...

"Star! Bee! Jazz!" the both heard Sam shout. "Wake up, I think I've figured out the clue!"

Snowstar eyes snapped opened in a panic while Bumblebee groaned in annoyance.

"I'm going to kill him," Bee growled making the 22-year-old to giggle.

"Come on," she told him. "it sounded important, Bee." She then snapped her fingers and a fresh pair of clothes appeared on her person as well as Bee. "Let's go."

She crawled out of his alt mode with his holoform following soon after. The two of them then meet up with Jazz's own holoform, who just like Bumblebee felt like killing Sam.

"Do you know what this is about?" she asked Bloom once she walked into the building.

"No idea," the Fairy of the Dragon Flame answered. "Though if he doesn't have a good reason then he'll have an anger Stella after him."

This caused Snowstar to snort in amusement.

"I think that Bumblebee and Jazz would help her in her mission to kill him," the young Pax stated.

This time it was Bloom, who let out a snort of amusement.

"Simmons!" they heard Sam yell as they walked up the stairs. "Simmons! Leo! Wake Up!"

"What?" Leo groaned as they all reached the room where the two where.

"Listen, astronomy class, page 47," Sam told him. "Remember the class?"

"No," answered Leo. "No, I was only in collage for two days. Remember that?"

"Here," Sam told them. "Get up, get up, get."

"What is he talking about?" asked Simmons.

"No idea," was everyone's answers as they followed Sam to the roof.

"Okay, you guys see those three stars?" he asked as he pointed them out. "You see the last one that's touches the horizon?"

"It's Orion's Belt," Snowstar exclaimed. "But, it is also called the three kings."

"And the reason for that is because the three Egyptian Kings, who build the pyramids of Giza, build them to mirror those stars," Bloom finished for Snowstar.

"It's like an arrow staring us straight in the face," Sam added.

"They all point due east towards Jordan," Simmons stated. "The Mountains of Petra."

"Then let's hit the road," Jazz told them as he clapped his hands together. "Autobots! Let's roll out!"

This had Snowstar and Bumblebee cackling as they followed the Saboteur out of building while the others looked confused one why they were amused, but still followed them.

...My Line...

They raced along the road until they came to the mountains that had the humans and Fairies going on foot.

"It gotta be some where around here," Simmons told them as he lead before they came to stop in front of what looked a building made into the side of the mountain. "You see the size of this? You see this?"

"Spec-tacular," Skids said.

They all ran up to the place that has a big ass doorway.

"Amazing," Simmons breathed. "Look at that!"

Bumblebee and Jazz helped the Fairies to climb up while Leo helped Mikaela and Simmons up.

"It's here somewhere guys," Sam told them as they looked around.

"Yeah, why?" asked Leo. "Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird, who doesn't know what Planet he's on?"

"In his offense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life," Simmons stated.

"Oh, Okay," said Leo. "Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, alright." Leo spun around before looking back at Simmons. "Uh, nope." He then turned around pretending to look for something. "Ever cross your mind, guys, that archeologist have been here before? There's nothing here!"

Simmons turned to glare at him while Sam and Snowstar looked over the place.

"Real Life is a heartbreak, despire, kid," Simmons told him. "Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

"Why am I listening to you?" asked Leo. "You live with your Mother?"

Stella snirked while the others all shook their heads.

"It's not over," Sam said.

"It is over!" Leo shouted. "It's done!"

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk ass?" asked Mudflap as Sam got up and went back to looking around. "I mean, what have you ever done for us expect ding my rim?"

"Killed Megatron," stated Skids. "How about that?"

"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now," Mudflap informed his Brother.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared?" asked Mudflap in shock. "Scared of your ugly face."

He then pushed Skids and everyone started to shout at them to stop fighting.

"I'm ugly?" asked Skids. "Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!"

The two of them continued to fight and shouting at each other. Skids jumped over Mudflap while the group of Fairies and humans where still shouting a them to calm down, but they wouldn't. Mudflap then pushed skids into a well, but Skids grabbed Mudflap and slammed him against the wall with the drawings on them making Sam and Snowstar, who were standing in front of it, to jump out of the way. The young Pax had just moved out of the way when she was picked up by Jazz as Bumblebee walked in and then grabbed the twins.

"Come on, Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee, listen?"

Aisha cackled when the scout smashed their heads together before throwing them outside.

"Now that's rude," they heard one of them say.

Bumblebee walked over to where Jazz stood with the white haired Fairy and looked at her in worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he British accent shined through.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "I'm fine, Bee."

The young Autobot nodded before turned to Sam, who was looking at the creaks that were made in the wall from the twins fighting.

"Oh my God," Sam breathed. "They Symbols." Both Jazz and Snowstar looked at each other before looking back. "Bee! Shoot it!"

Sam moved back along with Simmons as the yellow and black bot walked forward with his hand changing into his cannon and shot it. Once it was cleared the others all walked inside while the 22-year-old stay with Jazz and Bumblebee though they did hear the C-17s outside. It wasn't long till they all came out of the hole and walked towards the doorway while Simmons rushed out happy to see them in the air.

"US Air Force!" he cheered. "C-17s!" He looked up as the NEST team and Fairies jumped out of the plane. "Dropping the big boy. SAM! SNOWSTAR!" Sam and the young Pax along with Mikaela walked up to Simmons and Leo. "Think you can bring him back to life with that pixi dust?"

"Absolutely," answered Sam as he walked past. "Let's go."

"Bloom, you and the girls head towards Lennox and the team to let them know that we're on our way," the Guardian Fairy of Earth told her red haired friend.

Bloom nodded before she and the other three girls transformed and then took to the air before the white haired adult rushed towards Jazz where she jumped into the driver seat.

...My Line...

The group all raced the paved road heading to where they saw the team land when a flare when up into the air.

" _That's them_ ," Sam said. " _Right there. See the flare_?"

" _Right over there_ ," second Simmons. " _You see it_?"

Just then out of nowhere Starscream started to shot at them, but Bumblebee, the twins, and Jazz all started to swerve to miss being hit and went off the road.

" _Oh_."

" _SAM_!"

"It's Starscream," Jazz informed them.

"I really hate that guy," groaned the Winter Fairy.

That got a laugh out of the saboteur as the whole Autobot, NEST, and Earth Fairies hate Starscream.

" _Oh, God_!" Leo started to freak. " _Please God! Please_!"

" _Leo_ ," Mikaela spoke up. " _Stop freaking out! Stop freaking out_!"

Much their annoyance, he just kept freaking out wouldn't stop.

" _Shut this guy up, huh_?" Simmons asked.

"Just shut the fragging Pit up, Leo!" growled Snowstar. "I swear to Primus."

" _Please, just let me live, just let me live_ ," Leo screamed.

" _Shut up and let him drive_ ," the dark haired girl told him again.

" _Just stop screaming_?!" ordered Sam as Simmons finally lost his cool.

" _Alright_!" he yelled as he pulled out a taser. " _That's it_!" Simmons then placed the taser to Leo's neck and electruded him to he was out cold. " _I can't take that guy anymore_." Starscream continued to shot at them as they speed towards the soldiers. " _Hide in the dust_!" The young Pax looked back. " _Use the dust_!"

Bumblebee and the whole team did just that before they managed to finally lose Starscream and then came to a stop. Everyone got out of the two cars once they had stopped before the white haired Fairy run up to others.

"We've got to split up," Sam told them. "Bumblebee, you are the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, alright? I'm gonna get Optimus."

"Jazz, head to Lennox and make sure that he knows that we're on our way," the fairy ordered him.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there," Simmons told them. "You get to those soldiers." He looked serious and worried. "I really hope that dust works kid."

"Thank you," Sam thanked before he and the two girls took off.

...My Line...

They ran for what felt like hours before they reached the top of a small mountain when two more flares were shot into the sky.

"Look," Sam told them. "There it is. We got a couple miles." The three of them took off again and had made it into the small town. "We still have a mile that way."

The three ran through the town and ruins before coming to stop at a corner where Sam looked out form behind while Mikaela went to a door.

"Sam, Snowstar," she whispered getting their attention before they rushed over to her and went inside.

"I don't think that saw us," Sam whispered. "Get down." The two girls moved to get. "Get down. Get down." Once they were crouched down Sam looked at the two females. "Okay. Listen? Once it's clear we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Mikaela.

"It's gonna work," answered Sam.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?" this time it was Snowstar that asked.

"It's gonna work," Sam told her though he could tell why she didn't want to get her hopes up. "It'll work."

Just then what sounded like heavy footsteps fall and then talking all at once making the two girls to cover their mouths while Sam used a sword to make a small hole in the wall to see outside. However, after a while they heard a weird buzzing noise and the young Witwicky reached into the hole to pull out what looked like a metal fly. It's head looked like spikes and one it's back was a tiny satellite dish. The fly squealed loudly just before Sam pulled of it's head making everything go silent. It was then that the roof was ripped off revealing Starscream, but when he reached in to try and grabbed them, they had already moved far back that he missed them and they started to run...again.

"Keep running!" Snowstar yelled at them as she pulled out a Jericho 941 9mm handgun from where she had it tucked into her jeans. When they reached the edge of the roof and came to a stop. "Get ready to jump." Just as they jumped, a Decepticon fired at them and when they landed on the next roof, the three of them took a tumble and ended off falling off the room and land on the ground. "Let's move!"

They finally came to a stop in a cover of ruins and looked out to see the soldiers and Fairies fighting Decepticons not to far from them.

"We've got a half mile," Sam stated. "I don't think that soldiers know we're here."

"I sent Bloom, Stella, Aisha, and Tecna on ahead before we left Petra," the young Pax told him before she pointed up to where two Fairies launched fire based attacks. "There! None of my Winter Warrior Fairies are fire based unlike Bloom and Stella." She looked over to Sam. "Not only that I sent Jazz as well as a back up."

Sam nodded before they took off at a run again for the soldiers.

...My Line...

"SAM! SNOWSTAR!"

"What?"

"SAM! SNOWSTAR!"

The young Pax stopped at hearing her name being called before looking over to see Ron and Judy running towards them making her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my Primus," she breathed.

"Dad!" Sam shouted just before the sounds of something metal bouncing met their ears and they all looked in the direction that it was coming from and saw a Decepticon bounce over a building. The 22-year-old looked it over to see that it was red with it's bottom half looking like a drill and in it's hand was an add metal whips before it started to shot at them making Sam, Mikaela, and Snowstar to fall back. Sam then got up and held his hand up in surrender which had the young Pax looking at him like he was crazy making him looking at her and mouth 'stalling'. "Wait! Wait!"

"Please listen to me!" Ron yelled at him. "I want you to run! Run!"

"Dad, just stop," Sam told him. "They don't want you, they want me."

The Decepticon slammed one of it's whips into the ground between them.

"Sam Witwicky, Snowstar Pax," it growled as it looked at them.

"Don't hurt them!" Snowstar called out as Sam took out the Matrix dust from his pocket.

"This is what you want," Sam told it as he held it up for the Con to see. "You don't want them."

"GO!" Judy yelled at them.

"Please stop!" Sam begged them.

"Go!"

"Stop!"

"Listen to your Father!" Judy screeched.

"Just get out of here!" Ron yelled.

The white haired Fairy looked up and over when she heard somebody whistle to see Bumblebee.

"Just don't hurt them," Sam went on. "I know what you want."

"Just go!" Ron yelled again. "Just go!"

"And I know that you need me," Sam ignored his Father. "Because I know about the Matrix."

The Decepticon pointed it gun at Sam's parents and then back to Sam.

"Don't do it, Sam, listen to me-"

"Please, Dad," Sam whispered as a few rocks fall form the roof of one of the buildings where Bumblebee was.

Snowstar looked up him making him put his finger on his mouth plate in a way to tell her to be quiet.

"They're going to kill us all anyway!"

"Here's what you want," Sam told the Decepticon as he held the Matric dust higher. "Right here...BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee let out a electronic squeal as he jumped off the roof and kicked the Decepticon in the face knocking it the floor. Sam and Snowstar jumped out of the way as the two started fighting after Bee put his helmet down. It was then that fighting got really violent as Bee twisted the Decepticon's neck and jumped onto his back which slammed him to the ground. Just then a panther looking Decepticon let out a growl before it jumped up and latched onto Bee's back while clawing at his armor making him whine in pain, but he was able to grab the panther Decepticon and tire out it's spine which killed before going back to fighting the other one.

"Stay tight, Ma," Sam mumbled as they all moved back away from the fight.

"Come on. Get in here."

The 22-year-old looked up to see Bumblebee tire off the arms of the Decepticon and the offlining it.

"Bee?" asked Sam as the yellow Autobot's helmet lifted up.

"Yeah," he answered in a way.

The Guardian Earth Fairy smiled at the scout before following the others as the ran.

"Hey!"

"I don't know what's going, but we've got to move!" Ron told them just before another explosion sounded. "There's got to be a way out of here."

Once they were hidden a bit both Sam and Snowstar shared a look.

"Bee!" Sam yelled.

"BUMBLEBEE!" the young Pax called.

Bumblebee appeared and looked at them in wonder.

"You've got to them somewhere safe, alright?" asked Sam as Bee transformed down before allowing his holoform to appear. "You've to get in the car. Get to safety.

"No, no, this isn't up for discussion!" Ron yelled at him. "You're my Son! Alright!"

"I know!"

"You're my Son!"

"Dad..."

"We're all going together! We're all going together!"

"Dad, stop, Okay?" asked Sam. "Get in the car! He's gonna get you to safety." He looked at his Mother. "You know, you run! You don't stop, you don't hide, you run!"

Snowstar walked over to Bumblebee, who pulled her into his arms, as Sam continued to talk to his Parents.

"I love you, sweetspark," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Bee," the young Pax told him.

She then leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling back and out of his arms.

"Stay safe?"

"You know I can't promise that," the 22-year-old answered with a sad look.

"Go with my parents," Sam told Mikaela as his parents run over to Bee's alt mode

"I'm not going to go without you," she told him.

The three then took off running before they pointed four familiar Autobots.

"Spotted Sam," Arcee informed.

"And Snowstar is with him," Jazz was heard saying as he finally came into view.

This had the young Pax letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Sam!" Ironhide called.

"IRONHIDE!" Sam yelled.

"JAZZ!" the white haired Fairy called out.

Arcee came speeding up to them before stopping.

"Follow us to the pillars," she told them. "We'll take you to Optimus."

The young Pax's eyes widen when she saw a Decepticon not to far away aim right at the female bot.

"Watch out!" she yelled as she jumped and tackled Arcee out of the way in time.

"Thanks," the femme thanked her before going to join Ironhide, her two Sisters, and Jazz in the fighting.

"Get out Sam!" Ironhide yelled. "Get to the pillars!"

With a last glanced at the Autobots, the 22-year-old took off running with Sam and Mikaela right behind her. As they ran, she looked behind them to see Megatron which had her cursing up a storm.

"Oh damn it all to the Pit," she growled. "Sam!" The boy looked at her. "We need to run faster as we've got Megaglitch on our tail!"

This had Sam turning around to see that she was right about Megatron making his eyes widen before both him and Mikaela picked up speed. One they reached the pillars they saw the rest of the Autobots and the Soldiers fighting.

"Hey!"

"SIDESWIPE!"

"SAM! PAX!" Sideswipe called out before he turned to say something to a soldier and with all the shooting it was hard to hear what was said.

"Sam, look it's Lennox!" the white haired adult announced as she saw Lennox run towards them his eyes widening.

She turned around to see Megatron was still right behind them so she took her handgun and fired at one of his optics making him roar back before they rushed over to Lennox.

"Oh, look, who finally showed up," snapped Lennox. "You better have a good reason for us to be here."

"Here's Optimus?" asked Sam.

"He's right over there," answered Lennox as he pointed at the big guy. "Across the courtyard."

"I've got to get to him right now," Sam informed the Major making him shake his head.

"Not with an air strike coming," Lennox said firmly.

"Listen to him, Will," SnowStar said sternly.

"I have to get to him right now," Sam stated. "I have to."

Lennox then had them move to the other side as a big ass Decepticon was not that far from them.

"Incoming!" she heard all to familiar voice yell. "Stick the landing!" Snowstar looked up to see Skyfire flying in before he pulled himself up after landing. "Behold the glory of Skyfire!" He then sliced at the Decepticon with his word making the Con to squeal before he pushed against the wall so his head was hanging over the edge. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!"

Jetfire then pressed his walking stick against the Decepticon's neck and stood on his head, breaking it off.

"Fragging Damn," she whispered as a robotic scorpion dived out of the sand and straight into Jetfire.

Skyfire then pulled it off of him and fall down, but before the scorpion could go for him a second time, he slammed a fist down on it's head.

"I'm took old for this crap."

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay?' asked Lennox as he looked the two teens and one Fairy. "You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my aft!"

Epps then threw a can and it released orange smoke which surrounded them.

"I hope these F-16's got good aim," stated Epps.

"Yeah?' asked Will. "Why is that?"

"I told them to hit the orange smoke," he answered making the Major and Pax to look around.

"You mean that orange smoke?" they both asked when they noticed that they were completely surrounded by it.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?' Epps defended himself.

"RUN!" Snowstar shouted before they sprinted and the air strike began.

"Come on!" Lennox shouted as Ironhide and Jazz came up behind them.

The young Pax ran beside Sam as they veered off to the left towards the Prime with Explosions going off behind them.

"Die Children," the Guardian Fairy heard Megatron growled as he pointed his cannon at them.

She let out a scream just before they blast hit them and they were sent catapulting into the air with screams before they hit the ground and then everything going black. Epps and Lennox rushed over towards their down bodies as Bloom and the other Fairies landed on the ground and only Aisha rushed over to Snowstar to land next to her while Epps started to do CPR when he reached her.

"EPPS DO SOMETHING!" all the Fairies yelled at him.

It was that Bumblebee along with Ron and Judy come up and once his blue optics noticed the down form of the young Pax, the yellow and black Autobot quickly transformed down and his holoform sprinted past the other soldiers and landed next to her.

"Snowstar...Sweetspark?" he asked. "Wake up? Please? Wake up for me love, please?" He lifted her head up a bit. "You can't do this to the other Autobots, your Mother, friends, and...me. Please. Please. Please. I love you and I need you, so please come back to me."

Epps had to look away along with Aisha as she was reminded of Nabu while Bloom and Stella cried where they stood. Tears came to Bumblebee's eyes and then fall down his face before Jazz pulled him away from her body as paramedics come over to try and do the impossible.

"We got no pulse!" a medic called. "Starting CPR!"

The medics used the pedal to try and restart both Sam's and Snowstar's heart, but they weren't waking up.

"Try again!" both Bumblebee and Mikaela yelled as the medics tried once more before declaring the two dead.

All the soldiers looked down as the Fairies all cried while Jazz let go of Bumblebee, who rushed to her side again.

"No, no, sweatspark, listen to me, please, I can't live without you," he sobbed. "Please, I love you so much, baby."

...My Line...

"Where am I?" asked Sam as he looked around them. "Snow?"

"Yeah," she answered as she also looked around. "But, I don't know where we are."

"We have been watching you both for a long, long time," a voice said as 6 giant figures walked up to them. "You both have fought for Optimus, the first to last of our descendants. With courage and sacrifice. A virtue of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, but earned." This had Snowstar blinking in surprise a bit. "Return now to Optimus. Marge the Matrix with his Spark. It is, and always has been your destiny."

To the young Pax's surprise Sam vanished, but she remained with the Primes.

"And what of me?' she asked.

"You, Daughter of Optimus Prime, well, be going back as well, but as an Autobot," one of the Primes told her.

"What about my Fairy magic?' she asked.

"Do not worry youngling for you well be able to change between your human form and your Cybertronian one," another Prime answered. "Now return to your Father and help him defeat the Fallen."

In a flash of bright light, Snowstar, too, vanished.

...My Line...

"Bumblebee, get back!" she heard some one ordered.

"By the Allspark," some one else whispered in awe.

Sam, who had regained concussion, watched as the white haired adult's body glowed a bright light before her skin turned into metal and her body changed size while also growing. He now noticed how much she resembled Optimus though her armors' coloring was a bit off, but he did noticed that the main coloring was winter's green with icy blue flames, hell, her helm was looking like a feminine version of the Prime's own. Glancing over he saw Bumblebee's holoform vanished before he transformed into his bi-pedal form as they all watched the change that Snowstar was going through.

"Snowstar?" Bumblebee asked as he walked up to her. "Sweetspark?"

Once the change was down, her optics onlined to show that they were the same blue color as in her human form.

"Bumblebee?" she asked as she reached to touch his cheek plat after he kneeled next to her.

The scout then pulled her to him and sobbed as he just held her close while her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I thought that I lost you," he whispered.

Snowstar gave a bit of a cackle.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Bee," she told him as they pulled back.

"Snowstar, we need to reactivate Optimus!" Sam yelled. "You and Bumblebee can have a moment later!"

All the young Pax did was roll her optics before standing with Bee's help and then bend down to Sam.

"Climb on Sam."

The Witwicky did just that and she took him over to her Father's body where she sat him down near Optimus' spark chamber and with a scream, Sam rammed the Matrix into Optimus chamber and for a second nothing happened before the young Pax let out a gasp as she felt the parental bond that she thought was lost with the death of her Father finally return while Optimus' optics onlined.

"Dad," she whispered as he moved to his knees.

The Prime looked right at Sam.

"Boy, you returned for me?" he asked making Sam nod before Optimus looked up at the new Femme bot. "Snowstar?"

"Yeah," she answered. "It's me, Daddy."

A smile came to Optimus face as he touched her cheek plate and she leaned into the touch.

"A living Prime," gasped out Skyfire. "I don't believe it."

Optimus looked over at him before he went to try and stand only to be knocked to the ground when the Fallen appeared.

"My Matrix," he growled before he caught it in his hand after once again knocking Optimus to the ground and then vanished.

"Daddy!" the young Pax yelled as she rushed to his side.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Daddy, please, you have to get up?"

"Get up, Prime!" called out Ironhide.

"Oh no."

Snowstar kneeled next to the Prime worry showing on her face plate and in her optics.

"He's turning on the machine!" Sam yelled. "You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!"

They all watched nothing that they did could reach the Fallen.

"All of my Decepticon life, I have done nothing worth doing until now," Skyfire stated. "Optimus take my parts and you'll have a power that you've never known." He then reached in and pulled out his spark. "Full your destiny!"

"Snowstar move out of the way!" Ratchet called out. "Jolt! Electrify!" The femme bot quickly moved out of the way. "Transplant those afterburners!"

They all watched as parts of Skyfire transferred over to Optimus before he stood up and looked at his sparkling, who gave him a smile and nod.

"Let's roll!"

They all watched as he took to the air before Snowstar rushed forward to get a better view of the fighting though the first thing that Optimus did was destroy the Machine. He then started to attack the Fallen and Megatron moved in to help, he was tackled out by a green and blue blur.

"What?" he asked in shock at seeing the new femme, who had her battle mask up.

"Missed me, Megaglitch?" she asked.

"Pax," the Decepticon leader growled.

The femme's servo transformed into a cannon before a fight between them broke out as her Father continued his fight with the Fallen. Just as Optimus was finishing off the Fallen, Snowstar destroy a good bit of Megatron's face which sent him falling back.

"Starscream!"

The young Pax dodged missiles from the Decepticon Seeker with a back flip before he landed next to his leader.

"Son of a glitch," she cursed before firing at them.

"You picked wrong the planet," she heard her Father growled. "Give me, your face?" She looked over slightly to see him completely rip off the guy's face before he offlined the Fallen. "I Rise." The Fallen's body fall to ground. "You Fall."

"No, no," mumbled Megatron as he looked at his fallen master.

"Not to call you a coward, Master, but sometimes cowards to survive," Starscream told him.

"This isn't over," growled Megatron before both he and Starscream left.

Snowstar turned completely around as the Prime came into view before she took off at a run towards him.

"DAD!" she yelled just before jumping into his arms.

"Snowstar," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sweetspark." The young Pax just buried her face into his neck as small sobs escaped her. "Everything is alright now."

"I've missed you, Daddy," the young Pax whispered.

Optimus shattered his optics as he the heard the pain in his Daughter's voice and it was there that he vowed that he would never let her feel that pain of losing him or any kind of pain again.

"Come," he told her softly. "We must returned to the others."

He felt her nod her helm before they let go of each other and walked over to the group, who were coming up closer to them. As they came from behind the sphinx Optimus extra armor from Jetfire fall off and he stopped staring at them all while Snowstar went of to Bumblebee.

"Bee," she whispered wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby," he whispered back while his arms went around her waist.

The other Autobots walked up to them all looking relieved that the young Pax was alive and safe, but they were all confused as to how she managed to find her Cybertronian form.

"You know," Sideswipe spoke up. "I so did not see the bug courting the Boss bot's femmeling."

Ironhide rolled his optics while the others all cackled, but stopped when Optimus walked over them looking right at the Scout.

"We'll need to have a talk later Bumblebee," the Prime informed the said bug. "Once we're back at base."

Bumblebee stiffed a bit as he got the look of a deer caught in headlights before he hit the red Autobot upside the head which made him cry out as he got a glare from the yellow and black mech.

"Now Daddy, please, be nice," Snowstar tried to say sternly, but a cackle escaped her.

The Prime looked at her with a fund smile before walking over to Lennox to talk about transport back to base and about finding an alt mode for the young Pax.

"So, does this mean that you're no longer a Fairy?" asked Bloom as she flew up to her friend.

The green and blue armored femme smiled at the Fairy of the Dragon Flame.

"I can change between forms when I need to," she answered.

The other Fairies soon joined Bloom in the air to talk to the young Pax about what was going to happen and everything. It wasn't long till the sun started going down when everyone started to board the C-17s that came to pick them up and Snowstar had returned to her human form to make more room.

...My Line...

Once the C-17s landed on a battle ship that would take them to the base, they were all meet with a pissed off Galloway, who stormed up to both Lennox and Snowstar though it was aimed more at the Major. Will let out a groan while the young Pax remained expressionless as she tried to keep her temper in check.

"Major, Pax," he growled. "You can kiss your career goodbye Major."

Snowstar let out a snort of amusement.

"And you can kiss your own career goodbye, glitch," she growled.

Galloway glared at her and she just returned it with even more heated glare.

"Why don't you stay out of this, you freak of nature," he huffed.

The group of Fairies, soldiers, and a good bit of the Autobots where in an up roar while Sam and Mikaela along with his parents started at the guy in disbelief and anger.

"Why you..." she started growl while stalking towards like panther to prey, but Lennox grabbed her arm. "Let me go, Lennox. That son of a glitch needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, I wasn't going to stop you," the Major told her before he leaned in next to her ear. "I just thought you should know that he called your Father a pile of scrape metal when he was put in charge of command of the base."

"HE WAS WHAT AND HE SAID WHAT?!" she roared in out rage that had everyone jump in surprise. "How in the pit was he put in command of the base when Roxy, Nebula, Morshower, and my Mother are the ones in command?"

"Pit if I know," answered Will with sigh before he released. "Have fun."

With that word said, the young Pax jumped at Galloway and landed a punch in his face that broke is nose again then it was followed by her kneeing him the groins that was he was bent over, she kneed him in the face and finally she kicked him in the back of the head. Once he was on the ground she forced him to roll onto his back where she placed a foot on his chest with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"If you ever, threaten my family, friends, fellow Fairies, and myself again then I will end you," she growled at him. "Oh, also if ever bad mouth my Father again then I will make your life a living nightmare." She put a bit of pressure on his chest. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Crystal!" he yelped in fear.

With one last glare aimed right at him, Snowstar removed her foot and then stormed off with Bumblebee running after her while the others all cleared a path for her.

"Optimus, I'm sorry to say this, but your sparkling is like a femme version of Unicorn himself," Ratchet deadpan.

The Prime looked over at the medical office before looking to where the young Pax stormed off to.

"She get's that from her Mother, I'm afraid," he told him.

This had his whole Autobot team and the soldiers looking at him in horror while the Fairies all laughed loudly as they knew that was true.

"Dear Primus," both Ironhide and Ratchet whispered.

This had Optimus cackling softly to himself as he walked over to Sam, who was watching the sunset, to talk to him.

"Thank you, Sam, for saving my life," he thanked.

"Welcome," Sam smiled up at him. "Thank you for believing in me."

...My Line...

 _Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together._

 _I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered, for in those memories, we live on. -_ Optimus Prime


End file.
